


Every one needs some one

by Mexcellent



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Female Aragorn, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexcellent/pseuds/Mexcellent
Summary: Elrond kept the real reason why his wife Celebrian left for Valinor and did not choose to stay with her family to himself. Lonliness is eating at his forsaken heart. Then a small girl of two years came to his life, how she can change anything? Let's read and see.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Elrond Peredhel, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel
Comments: 44
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my second story for me picturing Aragorn/Estel as female. I hope you do not mind too much.  
> English is not my real language so you may find mistakes.

**Everyone needs someone**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this story, I am only borrowing them to make a story.

**Chapter one**

A wise old elf was sitting on his desk, piles of documents and scrolls were stacked in front of him. He was supposed to read one of those scrolls, it was a trading treaty between his elven city, Imladris, and a human city not so far from the elven haven.

He was staring at it for some time but he was not concentrating on it. His thoughts carried him away to a time when his whole life crushed into pieces. 

Two hundreds years ago, two brothers identical in features returned their home in The Last Homely House, their faces were grim, muddy and tear stained. They were carrying with them the battered body of their mother, Celebrian. She was attacked viciously from a band of blood-thirsty orcs, they killed her escorts of four elven guards.

The ugly dark minions beat, whipped and abused her lithe perfect body, leaving her on the brink of the death's door. Her twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir found her at the last moment. They brutally killed her tormentors and gathered her badly beaten body and headed to their home. They had highly hopes that their father, Lord Elrond, the greatest healer ever would be able to treat her to health.

They arrived in time, and their shocked father started his hard task of healing his wife. He spent day after day beside her bed taking care of her wounds, trying to contain her fever and offering words of consolation and encouragement. He did not taste rest for a whole week, he refused to leave her for just few moments. Until, his own health started to fail and he himself fell severely ill. 

His best friends and trusted advisors, Glorfi del and Erestor had to drug him to make him have some rest. After few weeks, Celebrian's wounds all nicely healed. But her demeanor changed drastically, she refused to dine with her family. She chose to sleep alone in another room denying her husband's rights in touching her or even sleeping beside him.

Her days were spent in her garden or with company of her pet animals. She spoke scarcely, her eyes had distant look. Her face was cold, devoid of any emotions. Even her children failed to draw even one smile from her hard-stonned face. After two months from her attack, she sent for her parents in Lothlorien to come to Imladris. 

Gathering all her family around her, Celebrian announced her decision of leaving for Valinor. She declared that she lost all her happiness and peace, all what she saw and remembered the hands of her tormentors on her bruised body. All she heard were their taunts and snickers when they heard her moans of pain. 

The family received her family with great sadness, her parents tried to convince her and make her away from her decision. Her children sobbed openly as small children asking her not to abandon them. Elrond knelt at her legs begging pitifully crying his eyes out, asking her to give him a chance to help her to console her to love her. She felt sorry for them all but she knew deeply in her soul that she would only find peace in the elven paradise of Valinor.

Celebrian packed her belongings, refusing to take anything remind her of her family. Before, she mounted her steed that would carry her away from her home and her family, she asked her husband to have word in private. He obliged without question, she faced him and threw her last blow at his weakened heart. She said a bit coldly

"Do not pin for me Elrond, I release you from our shared bond. When I cross the sea, I will reunite with my old love who sailed hundreds of years before I knew you. He is the one who can make whole again. Please, find someone else who can love you whole-heartedly, you deserve no less." she turned her face and headed to her steed mounted it and never looked beyond her at her grieving family, all what she wished to be with her love and nothing else.


	2. Chapter two

**Everyone needs someone**

**Chapter Two**

Life after the departure of the Lady of Imladris was nothing other than miserable for all the dwellers in the elven haven. The twins left their home roaming all the middle-earth searching for the dark creatures to avenge their beloved mother.

The Evenstar, Arwen, locked herself for days in her bedchambers refusing any contact with anyone. Slowly, her grieving heart killing her with every passing minute. Her grandparents convinced her distraught father to let her come with them to the Golden Woods to give her a chance to heal properly.

The mighty elven Lord and the greatest healer in the whole Arda stood helplessly watching his life grinding into dust and blowing away in the wind. He was left alone without his soulmate and wife, all his children had gone away from him. None of them spared him a glance to see how he was faring. Everyone of them went to gather the pieces of their broken hearts leaving their poor father to deal with his endless pain alone.

Thanks for his loyal friends, Glorfidel, Erestor and Lindir, he managed to keep some of his sanity. They used every means to cheer him up, he made their task really hard but they did not lose hope or resolve. They took him in long journeys to visit new places, they organized festivals and balls full of every kind of elves who gathered to dance and sing. They bought for him new species of horses to let him spend sometime with his favorite animal. After a whole decade of trials and failling, he was deemed well enough not to pass to the halls of death.

Life was plain and tasteless, the elven Lord poured all his efforts in work. He spent most of his time in his study doing paperwork or in the healing quarters doing his best to help anyone need his endless skill. He could not find sleep in his bedchambers, everything there reminded him of his wife. He started to sleep in his study, he ordered his servants to bring a long couch and put it there. He used it to have little sleep. 

Through the many long years, the lonely elf tried to listen to Celebrian's advice and find someone else who could console him and fill the void on his soul. He approached many willing she-elves, none of them could touch his cold heart. None of them could bring warmth to his life, none of them managed to draw smile on his face. Only the few visits of his twin sons could bring some warmth to his bleak and gloomy life. Unfortunately, their visits were few and short for his own liking. Every visit would be few days long, they spent most of the visit in the training fields or grooming the horses in the stables.

His only daughter refused to visit her homeland, she was content to spend her days with her grandparents learning from their wisdom or joining the elf-maidens in sewing courses. She sent messages from time to time and he would reply eagerly but he failed to make her change her mind and come to stay with him.

In his search for company, the elf Lord sheltered some of his brother's descendants in his kingdom offering them every means of comfort and protection. They spent few years under his care then left him to join their people in the North. He kept his connections with the Dunedains strong, he felt responsible for his brother's offspring. But all his trials to keep Elros' descendants safe were in vain, most of them were killed in the frequent attacks of the dark lord forces. Only Arathorn stayed alive until now, he took a wife for himself and he has to produce an heir. 

Few weeks ago, Elladan and Elrohir visited him and he was so glad to see them. They stayed for few days but he had to send them away to meet the Dunedains and warn them of becoming attack, he had seen in a vision. He dreamt of Arathorn's death at the hands of the foul orcs with an arrow sticking out of his left eye. He felt dread, if Arathorn died all his brother's line would perish forever. There would be no heirs to the throne of Gondor (the south kingdom) and Arnor (the north kingdom).

He prayed that his son's would reach the Dunedains in time to warn them and make them ready for the attack. He didn't receive any missive until now to kill his worries. He put down the scroll he was holding, the trade treaty could wait. He went to a nightstand and held the bottle of wine and a glass and poured some wine for himself hoping that it would help in calming him. He took the glass and stood in front of the long window on his study and stared at the beautiful gardens around his house. He wished that the beauty and peaceful surroundings could heal his scared heart and broken spirit.

The sound of speeding horses crossing the bridge leading to his home shattered his gloomy and dark thoughts. He focused his attention to the road to see the identity of the visitors. His heart beat heavily and quickly on his chest when he saw who the riders were. His twin sons arrived with a young human woman who seemed familiar, he saw her once at her wedding to the chieftain of the Dunedains Arathorn. He left his study in haste while slamming the wine glass on his desk. He met his weary sons at the door, their faces were muddy and grim. Their eyes were showing despair and regret, he approached them fearfully and asked them,

"Where is Arathorn? Why did he not come with you?" both of my sons shared a brief look then Elladan replied me with tone full of sadness and regret,

"Sorry Ada, we were late. We lost Arathorn." 

I crumbled on the floor, I hid my eyes with my hands and hot tears ran down my cheeks. My heart could not contain this endless pain, the pain of loss is too great. I felt like I was dying, I failed my brother. I let his line to banish in the thin air. All the glory and greatness of the blood of Numenor came to end. I was captured in the clutches of grief until I felt small hands on my cheeks wiping the tears. I felt sudden warmth surrounding me at the small touch, I raised my teary eyes to see the owner of those hands and I was met with the brightest and most beautiful grey eyes. A small girl smiled kindly at me and said softly in a childish way

"Not cry"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Keep encouraging me by reviewing your opinions and comments about my work. 
> 
> Special thanks for Thirstyelrond for following my story. I hope you enjoy reading.


	3. New Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great thanks for everyone spare some time to read my story, kudos it or reviewed.

**Every one Needs Someone**

**Chapter Three**

After the shock of Arathorn's loss lessened a little, I gathered my wits and started to notice the scene in front of me. My twin sons were weary, bruised and muddy. Behind them stood silently a young woman, she seemed terrified, grieving but her eyes were helding some pleading. I recognized her at once, she must be the late chieftain's of the Dunedains wife, Gilaren is her name. She was surrounded with some of the rangers who accompanied her to make sure of her safety during the long ride to Rivendell.

The only one who I did not recognize was the little girl who was standing opposite of me staring at me with her wide innocent grey eyes. I lifted my eyes to meet the eyes of my eldest son, he saw my confusion and the curiosity and gave me a small smile.

"Do not worry Ada, there is some hope left in this world," he put his big hand on the small shoulder of the little girl and addressed me,

"Please Ada, meet the new cheftian of the Dunedains, she is Lady Ara the only offspring of our friend Arathorn," after my son's revelation, I was too stunned to utter a coherent word. My mouth was moving to say something but my brain failed to form anything to be said. Then my eyes landed again on the small child and I found her beaming at me and gestured at herself and said innocently "me Ara".

Few moments later, I found my voice and greeted the little girl warmly while patting her soft brown curls " hello little one, I am Elrond, the lord of this city". Her beautiful eyes sparkled with enthusiasm and she addressed me sweetly, "Rond, want lunch" she rubbed her small tummy to make sure that her request had been understood. At her little innocent demand, my whole serious features and my regal demeanor melted away and a wide smile danced on my lips, I patted her hair again and said "sure my little princess anything for you".

Before I headed back inside the house to order lunch and a bath for the travellers. I stood regally and formally and offered my condolences to the widow woman, 

"I am so sorry Lady Gilaren for your loss. I want you to have no fear, you are welcomed to stay as long as you wish here. You and little Ara will be under our protection and nothing bad will befall you inside our realm".

"Thank you my Lord, I highly appreciate your generous offer. I really fear for my only child, she is so young and defenseless. If the murderers of her father knew of her existence, she would be in great danger", the young widow's eyes showed her fear for her only child and I found myself in the position of trying to reassure her,

"Please, my lady, have no fear. We will find a way to protect her from the dark forces wishing her demise. But now I suggest that you and your companions should refresh yourselves before joining us to an early dinner. Follow me inside and the servants will guide you to the guest rooms," a small tug on my long robes made me stop in my track towards the main house. My gaze fell to the small figure holding my robes tightly and I knelt before the young girl to know what she wanted from me.

"Rond, no bath. I want food," the little girl's eyes were shining with so much hope and I cannot fight the grin forming in my lips and I wispered softly into her ears,

"what about a small snack before having the bath," the small girl nodded her approval enthusiasticaly and I straightened myself and asked for the mother's permission to let me take the girl into the kitchen for a small snack to appease her growling stomach. After having the lady's consent, I took the small hand of the child into my hand and I led her to the kitchen while the servants were leading her mother and the rangers to their rooms.

The little girl's eyes were looking with awe at everything we passed in our way to the kitchen so I stopped and asked her calmly,

"Do you like this place?" I waited patiently for the child's answer. A firm Yes with her answer so I added another question,

"Do you like to live here?" the small girl fell silent for few moments her eyes turned sad and her smile vanished and she asked me with small hesitant voice,

"Is dad here?" I also felt great grief and sadness twisting my heart at hearing the name of the brave and honest late chieftain of the Dunedain but I had to be the strong one for the child's sake. I knelt again in front of the young girl holding her small hands in mine and said truthfully,

"I am sorry dear. Your dad is not here, he went in a long journey away to meet his forefathers but I am going to keep you safe if you let me take care of you." I was not sure if the little girl could comprehend totally what I was saying but I saw the turmoil in her beautiful eyes and she was biting her pink lips as if she was thinking seriously. Then, she asked me innocently,

"Are you my new dad?" I was not expecting a question like that from the small child, I fell silent and started to think quickly about the significance and the responsibility attaching to such tittle but looking at her small weak figure and her beautiful innocent face I could not refuse her the small comfort of having a father to protect her so I made my decision and I said firmly and confidently,

"I would be glad to be your new dad, you can call me Ada," my reward was given to me immediately as the little cute girl threw herself at me, her small arms encircling my shoulders and her face buried in the side of my neck. She hugged me as tight as her small short arms could manage and her soft breath tickled my neck and soft "thank you,Ada" was wispered in my pointed years.

A strong feeling of protectiveness washed over my whole being upon her her soft words and my own arms encircled her small frame and me too hugged her tightly into my chest. Now, I have someone to depend on me and won't abandon me soon as my own children had done. Some of the hollowness inside my heart disappeared and I became content and even happy in the time being.

To be continued,,,,


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a little disappointed for the lack of reviewing but I also appreciate the few who read this story. Thank you for everyone who reads this story and sorry for the grammatical mistakes, English is not my native language.

**Everyone needs someone**

**Chapter four**

The servants in the kitchen of the Last Homely House were surprised to see their magnificent aloof lord payed them a visit. And what added to their surprise, the little girl he was carrying and he was smiling at her happily. He stepped inside the kitchen and headed towards the flabbergasted cook and addressed her calmly,

"Please, Andreth, prepare an early dinner in two hours from now and make the twins' favorite dishes. They had just returned from a long tough journey and I want something to lighten their dark mood." the elf-cook nodded her head and said respectfully, "okay,hir-nin".

"Ah! and find me some snack for this sweet child, she cannot wait until dinner time," the cook quickly opened the oven and fetched some fresh baked biscuits and put them on a plate then she poured some warm milk in a glass and brought them to the waiting child.

The half-elven lord put little Ara on a high chair in front of the counter and pushed the plate of biscuits and the glass towards her, and the child dug eagerly into her nice snack. Some crumbs of biscuits sticking around her small mouth and some fell on the counter, she was happily eating but she stopped suddenly and the lord was about to ask her why she stopped but he got the answer without asking.

The brown-haired young girl held a biscuit to the standing Lord beside her and offered the biscuit to him,

"Ada, take one. You hungry." the lord was astonished for the thoughtfulness of the young child. For many many years no one thought about his well-being and this little girl who knew him for less than an hour sensed his hunger for he skipped the breakfast and lunch. But the ancient lord wanted to discover how the girl knew of his hunger.

"How did you know that l am hungery, Ara?" 

"I know." that all what the little child could master as an explanation for the curious lord. Anyway, the old elf took the offered biscuit and ate it quickly savouring the sweet test of it in his mouth. He looked at the sitting girl and found her beaming at him.

"It is good. We can share them together." the little girl picked two biscuits, she munched hungrily at one and pushed the other one onto her new dad's hand. The lord of Imladris took again the offered biscuit and ruffled the soft brown hair of the hungery child then he sat beside her on another high chair and started eating together the remaining biscuits.

At this exact moment, the lord was sure that he lost his heart to the young kind child, and he promised himself that he would protect the child with his own life.

After the light snack the elf and the child went to the guest room where the mother was resting. The young mother thanked the lord for taking care of the little girl and the dark-haired elf excused himself after informing the mother of the time of the evening meal.

Two hours later, a damp haired child held her mother's hand, they were heading to the dining room. The group of rangers accompanied them in their journey to the elven city, were walking behind them to join the big feast the Lord had prepared.

They entered the huge dining room and found the Lord of Imladris waiting them. The twins were also waiting and led their guests into their designed seats around the huge table. The lady of the Dunedains and her daughter were sitting to the right of the elven-lord. His two sons sat into his left and his advisors were seating beside the twins and the rangers were sitting into the right beside the ladies.

The dinner was a pleasant one full of chatter between the group of humans and the elves. The young mother was silent most of the time focusing her attention on helping her daughter not to make a big mess. The little girl was happily eating and laughing at the silly antics of the twins and the elven advisors. The sound of the innocent laugher lightened not only the heart of the famous healer but also the hearts of his twins and his friends who thought that they won't hear laughter ever again in the silent rooms of the huge house.

The guests were invited to the hall of fire where a group of elves were playing different instruments of music. All the adult people were served the finest wine in Rivendell, while the little girl was served an apple juice. A discussion between Gilaren and Elrond started. 

"Thank you my Lord for your generosity. Everything here is perfect," the young widow showed her gratitude sincerely. 

"You are welcome, my lady. It is an honour to have you and your daughter as our guests." said the elf Lord with little smile.

"I am sorry my Lord for the words I am going to say but I have no other option." started the young mother, her grey- blue eyes turned suddenly sad.

"You are surely knew what losing loved ones doing to those who have elvish blood," the Lord nodded his head in affirmation.

"Few people know that I am a quarter-elf. My grandmother was an elf from Lothlorien, she fell in love with my grandfather who was a warrior from the Dunedain." 

"I am sorry my lady but this is a surprise for me. I have no knowledge of your origins"

"Only our close family members who knew about my origins." the red-haired woman sighed and pushed her thick hair away from her face to reveal a slightly pointed ear to prove her words. Then she let her hair cover her ears again.

"To be honest, the death of my beloved husband broke my heart badly and I knew that I will join him soon." she raised her hand to stop the lord from interuping her.

"I cannot help it, it is out of my control and not even the presence of my little girl can drag me from the tight grasp of grief." 

"I am sorry, lady Gilaren but your daughter is so young and she needs you badly. How can you abandon her like that? Please, forgive me but it is so cruel." the old elf felt hot red rage inside his heart. He could understand how this mother could leave her little vulnerable girl alone in this world. 

"If I stayed for her, my life and hers would be miserable. I cannot be a good mother for her. Cannot you see the big resemblance between her and my late husband? I cannot look at her young face without reminding me of what I had lost. It would not be fair for her to see my sadness everytime I saw her. It would be a great burden to throw upon the little shoulders of my sweet girl." she stopped for a moment and her eyes fixed on her little girl who was pestering the musicians for trying to play with their huge instruments.

"I want her to live her childhood happily and peacefully. The time would come when huge responsibility would be thrown upon her and when this time comes, I want her to be ready to carry this burden." she finished her words and took a sip from the goblet of wine in her hand to swallow the bitterness she felt on her mouth from saying those sad words.

"What do you want me to do my lady? I will help with anything in my ability." the wise elf Lord asked softly.

"Please, let her grow up here under your protection and guidance. Let her learn from your wisdom, help her to be ready to take her father's place one day. Let her get ready to be a fine wife and a good mother in the future. Find a good, loyal husband for her, you knew that she has to mother an heir for the North and the South Kingdoms. Being a female will hinder her from reclaiming her rightful place as a ruler of those kingdoms so she must have a male heir for the throne......" while the red-haired lady was speaking about the kingdoms and heirs, a vision came to the dark-haired elf.

He saw a young woman with curly brown hair holding a big sword, she was skillfully killing orc after orc with so much ease, beside her there is a young blond elf shooting arrow after arrow felling the enemies accurately. A short being behind them is swinging a big axe cutting the dark creatures expertly. 

Another vision came to him, the same young woman is leading a big army towards the black gates of Mordor. She raises her mighty sword and cuts the head of a horrible dark creature then the black gates are opened and the dark forces are cascading fastly surrounding the other army that the young woman is leading.

The third vision, he saw the young brown-haired woman wearing the crown of her ancestors and holding a young squirming dark-haired infant, she approaches someone working on a desk and she offers the child to him to be held and she bends over and gives the sitting person a long kiss on the lips. 

The elven-lord jerked awake from his stupor status by shake from the lady sitting beside him, she was eyeing him with concern,

"Are you okay, my Lord?"

"Yes, I am really okay. Sorry for drifting away from our talk and thanks for your concern" the ancient lord assured her absent-mindedly, all his thoughts were focusing on the visions that he saw. The most bewildering thing in those visions was that he was sure that the one the young brown-haired woman was kissing is himself.

To be continued.....


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great thanks for those who support my story. I hope you continue to support me because you give the reason to go forward.   
> Please, forgive me for the grammatical and structural mistakes again I will say it I am not born in English tongue, only my passion for writing pushed me to use my limited vocabulary.

**Everyone needs someone**

**Chapter Five**

After the long discussion with the Lady of the Dunedain, the Lord of Imladris left the hall of fire briskly. His head was swarming with many feelings and thoughts. He sought the quietness of his study to sort out those conflicting thoughts.

He took a seat in front of the fireplace after serving himself another goblet of wine. He reviewed the important points on their shared discussion. The red-haired lady told him that she will leave the elven house in a week after making sure that her child accustomed to living in this new environment. She also asked him to make sure that the little child learn all what is expected from a female. Sewing, playing music, dancing, lessons in etiquette, cooking, and even lessons in raising children.

The lady also demanded lessons in the basics of self-defense, riding horses and using at least one weapon. She wanted her child to be well-prepared in any situation. He vowed to do his best in providing the little girl with all the knowledge she will need besides taking care of her well-being. The lady thanked him in abundance, and left him alone to join her child and the others in listening to the soft music.

The wise lord knew that he accepted a huge responsibility but he had to shoulder it nonetheless. The young girl would soon be totally alone and orphan. She is still too young to take care of herself. Besides, this little girl is the last link he has to his deceased twin, Elros. He won't let his brother's line come to extinct. 

The half-elven lord was confused of himself and his unreasonable feelings. For some non-apparant reason, the lord felt giddy and excited for having the little sweet grey-eyed under his wing and he was not sure if his enthusiasm was related to the last vision he saw or no. He knew that vision of the future unfold some of the events that may come but visions are not accurate and the future is not engraved into stone. It may change. He sighed softly and put the goblet in a low table beside him. He was tired from thinking and his head started to ache, he did not have enough sleep for many days. He decided to let those matters take their natural course without exhausting himself with worrying. He abandoned sleeping in the couch on his study today and headed to his dark cold room but he was too tired to think about the empty bed and he slept immediately.

The next few days passed in a blur, the dark-haired Lord made preparations for the extended stay of the young girl. He chose an empty room not far away from his own bedroom to be the child's room. He asked the active cheerful girl of her favorite colors and he asked the workers to paints the walls with her favorite colors. He ordered the car-painter to make a new bed, big closet, a small table and some chairs to be transferred to the child's room.

A visit to the seamstress was an obligation because most of the child's clothes were ruined in their hasty journey from the north to the elven-haven. The seamstress took the child's measures and started her new mission in filling the girl's wardrobe. Other visits to the common market in the elven city to provide the little girl with toys, blankets, curtains, boots and many other stuff. 

During that week, the twins took it upon themselves to show the child her new home. They took her to the library, the surrounding gardens, the fountains and the stables. Little Ara was really happy, spending time with the twins was big fun. Her happy giggles filled the corridors of the last homely house and many elves were thankful to hear laughter again in this house.

In the last evening, Gilaren would spend in this elven paradise, she took her young daughter in a stroll in the beautiful green gardens. They sat in a stoney bench listening to the sound of the running water in the fountains and the sound of crickets. The mother hugged the young girl tightly and traced with her fingers the young pretty and innocent face of her child and said softly,

"My sweetheart, I want you to promise me something?" the little girl titled her head playfully and said "okay mum". So the mother continued,

"I want you to promise me to live a happy long life. You knew you are a quarter-elf such as me and that means you will have a long long life. I want you to search for the small and simple things in life because those things what grant us happiness and contentment. 

Promise me to be faithful and loyal to those who put their trust on you. Do your best not to fail them. 

Promise me that you will grow up healthy in body and mind.

Promise me not to give up easily. Do not despair and be the hope for those who lost hope.

Promise me that you will be fair and just, do not favor one person over the others.

Be a good listener and sweet-tongued talker. Do not let anger cloud your judgement and do not be rash in your actions.

Finally, promise me to find love and be a happy wife and proud mother."

The young girl stared at her mother, she was confused why her mother told her all that stuff but she is a good girl and will obey her mother.

"I promise, mama, to be good and do what you asked from me" the mother was really proud of her young daughter, she knew that her daughter did not understand most of what she said to her but she knew that she will remember them because her sweet girl was bestowed a strong memory. So she will comprehend her words as she grows up. 

Both mother and daughter ascended to Ara's new room. The mother changed her daughter's clothes into comfortable sleeping garb and read for her bedtime story for the last time. She kissed the girl's forehead after she fell asleep and went to her room to prepare for her departure.

Sleep eluded Elrond that day, he was anxious of what will be the reaction of little Ara when she knew of her mother's departure. He was also worried of the great responsibility laid on his shoulders, he feared of failure in raising the child, he feared to let her down. He was also disappointed because he knew that his son's will leave him again, he expected that they will accompany the rangers tomorrow morning in their return journey. He knew that they refuse to spend long time home where they could remember their mother. Being here, is painful for them.

The sun rises early for his own liking, he left his own study and went to the courtyard where he would say his farewell to the lady, the rangers and to his sons.

The heavy-hearted elf stepped out of the house and went to the stables where his guests were preparing for departure. All of them were wearing the traveling cloaks, their saddles were full of the needed supplies for their return back home. 

Lady Gilaren approached him and bowed respectfully,

"Thank you my Lord for your great hospitality and thank you for accepting my daughter under your roof. It is so kind of you."

"No need for thanking me and I am honored to have the little lady to live among us, she is a great blessing." the mother smiled sadly and her eyes raised to look at the window of the room where her baby is sleeping peacefully.

"Please, take care of her" it was her last wish and the lord responded with so much determination, " I will do".

The lady mounted her steed and the rangers did the same and the old elf's eyes landed on his twin sons and his eyes turned sad he approached them to bid them safe journey but his youngest twin reached him first 

"Ada, me and Elladan decided something..." the young elf was not sure how to tell his father about their intentions, they spent too much time away from their father and now talking to him left them feeling awkward.

"What did you decide my dear sons?" the elf Lord crossed his arms on his chest and waited patiently for them to talk. The eldest twin came forward and said,

"We decided to stay here to help you raising the little girl. You have many responsibilities as a lord and a healer, you will need someone to take care of her while you are doing your duties and we are glad to be the care-takers and the protectors for little Ara." the twins stood anxiously waiting their father reaction but they did not have to wait long, their father gave them a big radiant smile and hugged both of them tightly,

"Thank you my dear boys for staying. I appreciate your presence so much." the twins felt relief washing over them for having their father's acceptance, they were ashamed of themselves when they saw how happy their father became only for having them around. They realized that they offered their poor father for so long by neglecting him and seeking their own release of pain. They swore to themselves to compensate their father by sticking to him all the time. 

The elder elf throw one arm over the shoulder of each one of his sons and led them towards their home. On their way he said thoughtfully,

"We need to find another name for the child to conceal her true identity. Any suggestions?" the twins shared a brief look between them then uttered together in one breath,

"Estel" the lord tasted the name on his tongue and found it really suitable for the bundle of joy resting upstairs.

"So be it, her name would be Estel"

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I am waiting for your support.


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks for Thirstyelrond for being my utmost supporter in this story, your comments encourage me so much.  
> I am greatly thankful for Natelley and Yenisita for your great support for this story, I really appreciate it.  
> Keep reading and supporting me.

**Chapter six**

Elrond rubbed at his forehead wishing to reduce the headache viciously attacking him. He did not sleep for three days and every waking minute in those three previous days was full of madness.

The little girl was distraught when she discovered that her mother left her. She cried non-stop for hours and she refused to drink or eat anything. She curled herself on the bed where her mother used to sleep in the past weeks and refused to move. No amount of encouragement or bribe convinced her to stop her gloominess. 

The twins and their father brought for her many dishes of delicious food and showered her with toys but she closed her beautiful eyes refusing to even look at their offerings.

The mighty lord and the most renowned healer in the whole Arda watched helplessly the young innocent girl withering away. She became so frail, opening her eyes became a difficult chore. All he can do was to gather her on his lap for few hours singing softly to her and caressing her soft brown curls. She slept on his lap for hours and he kept praying for the safety of the little angel's mind and body.

He left her room for just half-hour to refreshen himself and eat something and he will return again to her side to watch her vigilantly. A soft knock on the door of his study stopped his trail of thoughts, he said "enter" for whoever was knocking but the door to his study had not been opened yet so he repeated his word again and waited. No body entered so he stood up from where he was resting and opened the door.

The elven-lord was met with the little frail figure of the small girl. She had tears on her eyes running down her cheeks, she looked at him sadly and spoke softly,

"I thought you also left me alone," the ancient lord cursed himself for his carelessness, he should have asked someone to watch the girl while she slept. He left her alone in her room with no watchful eyes on her.

"I am so sorry, dear. I only came here to have some tea and something to eat. Do not worry, I will never leave your side," the tall lord knelt before her and put his warm hands on her trembling shoulders and grabbed her lightly and embraced her. The young girl buried her face on his chest and cried, her small fists tightly holding on his silky robe. 

For few minutes, the lord let the brown-haired girl to cry on his chest, then he stood up and carried her with him and sat on a rocking chair in front of the fireplace. He patted her hair softly and started an elvish song, he used to sing for his own children when they were really young. The little girl calmed and released his robe from her fists and looked at the grey kind eyes of the elf holding her and asked hesitantly,

"Do you promise not to leave like mum and dad did?" the dark-haired Lord replied her sincerely,

"Ara, I promise you that I won't leave you alone ever again. I will take care of you for all your days here in Arda. You are now my little sweet daughter and I will name you Estel. Estel means hope and this name fits you so much because you gave me hope again in life." 

"Now, I am Estel?" the young girl asked softly and the elf Lord nodded his head positively. A small smile crept on the gaunt face of his little charge. Followed by a hug and soft "thank you,Ada". A matching smile was drawn on the father's face, his headache was forgotten for now. The important thing was that he became sure that his young angel will heal completely.

"What about hot soup and some fresh baked bread ?" the kind lord suggested hopefully.

"Good idea. I am so hungry." the lord sighed in relief. He gathered his small princess on his arms refusing to let her go soon and headed for the kitchen for a light meal.

After eating the father and his new daughter payed a visit for the twins who were really happy to see some colour returned to their new sister's face. They were greatly saddened for the young girl's anguish, they feared for her life but right now relief washed their minds.

Both of them asked her if she wanted to play with them on the gardens, she approved on one condition. She asked her new Ada to join them in playing and the lord immediately consented. The four of them ran, jumped, climbed some trees and splashed water on the fountains on themselves. The laughter of the four players traveled through the corridors of the elven house filling the other residents of happiness and hope for better days to come.

Few hours passed of playing and finally the little girl yawned and rubbed at her sleepy eyes. The lord and his three children headed to the house to clean themselves and get ready to bed. The father bid his sons good night and accompanied the girl to her room, he used the hot bath waiting for her to wash her small body and her long brown hair. After the bath, the girl clung on her new Ada's robe refusing to let him go so he had to take her with him to his private room. 

While he was having his own bath, the girl rested on the lord's huge bed. In few minutes, she travelled on dream land and her new Ada did not have the heart to wake her to sleep on her bedchamber so he laid beside her and put a protective arm around her small form and together they slept peacefully for the whole night.

This is not how the great lord of Rivendell expected to wake, he felt something slapping his cheeks and shaking him violently and he heard the frantic yells of someone. He blinked his eyes to chase the last lingering sleepiness from this eyes and he was met with wide worried pair of grey eyes staring at him. The small girl noticed her father started to move and she asked him fearfully,

"Ada, are you going to die?" the half-sleepy mind of the elven lord could not comprehend why his little daughter was believing he was dying. With sleepy soft voice asked her while raising his hand and gently caressing her brown strands,

"Why do you think that I am dying Estel?" 

"Your eyes were open and staring at me the same way my dead cat did when she died." the lord was not sure to find the explanation of the small girl offended or hilarious, she compared him to a dead cat. He won't tell the twins or his advisors or he is going to be the victim of their mocker and humor for a whole century. The dark-haired elf rose a little and leaned on the headboard, he opened his arms as invite to the girl to come and embrace him and in no time his arms were full of a small active little girl.

"I want to let you know my dear girl that all elves sleep with their eyes wide open, you should not feel fear when you see any elf sleeping like that because it is something normal." the wise elf explained patiently.

"Why I sleep with my eyes closed?" his daughter inquired curiously.

"Although you have an elvish blood, you have more of the human blood in you and humans sleep with their eyes closed," 

"Is it a bad thing,Ada?" she asked innocently.

"Oh! Of course, no. Nothing you do is bad, you are my sweet perfect child," he kissed her forehead and she smiled at him a big radiant smile that could put the sunshine into shame.

Both father and daughter washed themselves quickly and put on fresh clothes and headed to the dining room. When they approached, they heard voices happily chatter together. The lord of the great elven kingdom entered and greeted with many cheerful faces. On the great dining room sat waiting for his presence, his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir who waved childishly towards their young sister and she waved to them in return. His advisors and friends Erestor and Glorfidel bowed their heads slightly in greetings, Lindir also bowed to him respectfully. Elrond took his place at the head of the table and the young girl sat to his right on the empty chair. The breakfast started and all of the attendants chatted merrily and their chatter and laughter became balm to the Lord who spent two hundred years lonely and miserable. Only the presence of the small miracle sitting beside him restored life and happiness to his old desolated heart and to the hearts of all the residents in his house.

The following few weeks, the half-elven lord and his twin sons focused their efforts to teach the little child how to speak in Sindarin to ease her communication with all the residents in the elven house because not all elves could talk the common tongue.

Elrond was really proud of little Estel, she has a strong, healthy memory and she was like a sponge absorbs the knowledge offered to her eagerly. Few months passed and she started speaking like a native elf. 

The young girl took a liking of the great knowledgeable advisor, Erestor. She trailed after him everywhere to acquire a telling of interesting story. The additional attention the sweet girl paid for the stoic dark-haired advisor made the barlog-slayer a bit jealous and he tried to find a way to approach the bundle of joy and become close to her. 

The golden-haired elf chose the time when Erestor took the little girl on his lap and opened a big book full of stories to read for her and he approached them and with fake innocence asked,

"Estel, do you like to accompany me in a horse ride on the forest?" the famous warrior's smile widened when he saw interest sparkling in the depth of the beautiful grey eyes.

"Of course, Glory, I will come with you." squealed happily and jumped quickly from the dark-haired elf and she held the offered hand of the golden-haired elf. But the frustrated advisor would not step down easily. He stood and glared menacingly at the other elf and said,

"You could not take Estel out without permission from Lord Elrond." 

"Who said I did not have his permission. He allowed me to take her for a ride." the ancient blond elf said pompously and stuck his tongue out at the angry dark-haired elf.

"Enjoy your short-term victory because I will make you pay the next time." the cold-faced advisor threatened but the old warrior just smirked and led the young girl away. One thought echoed in his mind that Life became really interesting.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other characters will show themselves on the next chapter. Please keep tuned to enjoy.


	7. The encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to the supporter of this story.  
> Warning for Arwen's fans, she will not be a good person in this chapter, she will be a mean whiny character.

**Chapter Seven**

**The encounter**

A beautiful young elleth with hair of the color of midnight, her sparkling deep blue eyes were surveying intently the letter she was clutching on her hands tightly. It is the tenth letter she received from her family in the past four years. To her dismay, on each letter, her father or her twin brothers asked her to come soon to meet the last addition to the peredhel family, a young girl called Estel.

Two hundred years passed since she left her home in Imladris and during this period of time, she received many letters from her family. The way her family members wrote those letters showed her that they were still grieving the departure of her mother. Lately, the letters she received, contained change of the emotions of their writers. She found out that her brothers stopped to pursue the hideous creatures that tormented their mother and decided to stay at home with their mother.

Besides, their letters contained many jokes and they talked about their recent pranks and how the young Estel was brilliant and creative in making new techniques of pranks. For two hundred years, her brothers were so serious, grim-faced and vengeful, they abandoned their playful mischievous nature and chose to be messengers of death to all dark creatures on Arda. What happened for goodness sake to suddenly change their behavior and make them return to their old prankster characters!

Surprisingly, her Ada's letters that disturbed her more. The words of her father were showing how content and happy he was. He also stopped mentioning their mother or how he missed her presence, she felt as if there was something distracting her father away from his wife. There was something that made his life interesting and liveable again. 

The young elleth knew for sure that there was hardly anything happened in those past years that had immense effect on her family to make that visible change on her father and brothers. Nothing happened other than the arrival of this orphan young child but what a helpless little girl could do to return the spark of life to those ageless elves, she failed to imagine. 

Anyway, the Evenstar decided that she was not ready to come back home and meet her family again. To be honest, she did not have the desire to meet this Estel, she felt fire eating at her heart when she thought about her. For some unknown reason, she felt that her family replaced her with this tiny sniveling homeless girl. Every single letter that she received, her father or brothers must mention this useless girl. They were exaggerating how agile, intelligent, curious , mischievous and overall fun the young girl was. What bothers her badly is that she started to feel really jealous of this tramp, she stole her family and their love and caring left nothing for her, their real blood daughter and sister.

Soft footsteps on the wet grass behind her cut the trail of darkening thoughts weaving on her mind. The dark-haired beautiful elleth turned her head to see who came to accompany her. Her grandparents, Galadrial and Celebron approached her, their eyes fixed on her. She felt a queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, she knew from their gaze that they are going to tell her something disturbing. 

"You received a letter from your family, Arwen?" her grandmother asked her softly but her eyes had a dangerous gleam on them.

"Yes, grandma. I received it two hours ago." replied the grand-daughter timidly.

"We also received one from your father, he was inviting us to attend the six birthday of his _young daughter Estel._ " the young elleth gulped inaudibly, she failed to inform her grandparents about the new addition to her family even when her Ada asked her four years ago to tell the lord and lady of the golden-woods about the young girl.

"I am sorry my Lord and my Lady, I failed to inform you about the new member of the peredhil family. She is an orphan, my Ada had pity on her and let her live in our home, nothing more. You knew my father has a soft spot on her heart for orphans." the young beauty explained briefly.

"You should have told us about her, we should have paid her a visit and introduced ourselves. We should have known that we have another grand-daughter. What your father and brothers would think about us now! What the young child would think, she would think that we refused her presence or her relationship to us. You did a great mistake penneth (young one)." scolded the usual calm ruler of the Golden-woods. 

The dark-haired elleth felt injustice, why her grandparents made a big affair from nothing. They are exaggerating the matter, they did not miss much, she is just a charity case for goodness sake.

"Arwen, go prepare your pack. We are leaving for Imladris with the first rays of tomorrow's sun. The least, we do to compensate for the past four years is to attend the child's birthday and bring with us some suitable gifts." her grandmother ordered the young elleth firmly leaving noway for protesting.

The young Noldor-elleth obeyed her grandmother instantly, she did not have the gut to go against her grandmother's orders. Sometimes, she would become scary if someone or something angered her and she did not want to be the receipent of that wrath.

A young girl with waist-lenght brown hair and the most shining grey eyes raced the corridors of her home towards her Ada's study. She knocked the door hastily and entered without waiting for permission, she knew she is always welcomed here. She rubbed her long sleeves on her eyes to wipe some of her tears but she was only succeeded in spreading the mud and filth all over her young beautiful face.

The mighty ruler of the Noldor-elves smiled brightly when he saw the visitor of his study but the smile fell from his face when he saw the teary-stained face of his sweet child. He also noticed the many small cuts of the fabric of her dress. He gestured for the waiting child to come closer and opened his arms as invitation to hold her. The young crying girl rushed to her father and buried her face on his strong chest, she felt slightly relieved when his arms circled around her protectively.

"What happened penneth? Why are you crying?" the worried father asked softly.

The young girl mumurred some indistinguishable words even the advanced hearing of the mighty lord failed to catch.

"Please, my sweet-heart, look at me and tell me slowly what is upsetting you?" the young child raised her face away from her father's embrace and looked at her father with innocent teary big eyes that could melt the heart of the mightiest lords.

"The young elleths ( I don't know the plural of this word) and ellons (male-elves) refused to play with me. They pushed me on a puddle of mud and started to call me names. They laughed at me and called me the deformed clumsy useless orc. Then, they left me alone and no-one offered to help me out of the puddle. Why they hate me so much? What I did to them to despise me badly?" the little girl cried softly, her tears making a trail in her muddy face.

"Listen to me Estel, you did nothing wrong and you did not deserve this ill-treatment from them. But I have to be honest with you, only anyone's family loves him or her freely. We also love you so much and no one of our family will be left alone. But the love of others would not be granted freely as familial love, you should strive to gain it by gaining their respect."

"And how can I gain their respect?" the young pretty child asked curiously.

"You could gain their respect and even love by being yourself and showing them your true love, goodness, kindness and strength. When they pushed you and called you names, they were testing you to see if you are a strong worthy individual or you are going to give up and shy away from them and others. Do not let them intimidate you, stand tall and proud, face them and be yourself. Do not try to change yourself to impress them or anyone. You are perfect as you are. Do not listen to any bad words thrown at you, be confident of yourself and your real worth." the wise ancient lord wiped the tears with his hands and held the child again and told her softly on her slightly pointed ear.

"I love you Estel" and he smiled broadly and his heart started to beat faster when he heard a soft "I love you Rond". He remembered the third and last vision he saw four years ago while he was speaking with the deceased mother of the young girl. He remembered the soft lips of the young brown-haired woman who was wearing a crown on her head and holding a tiny child. Their faces were showing the happiness they were feeling by being together. 

The lord of Imladris shook his head slightly to wipe the memories of the vision from his mind. How dare he to think about a little child in that intimate way, he must be losing his mind. The girl is his daughter, his lovely sweet daughter and no one deserves her, even himself. 

"Go penneth, have a nice bath and change your clothes and meet me and the twins in the dinning hall, after the dinner, we are going to plan your birthday party," the young girl released a squeal of delight and planted a wet kiss on her Ada's cheek and rushed to her room to bathe and change. She was extremely excited about her coming soon birthday party.

The next morning in Lothlorien, the rulers of the Golden-woods, their grand-daughter, the marchwarden Haldir and other six elven-guards started a week long journey to the Last Homely House, they were eager to set foot on the extremely beautiful lands of the Noldor-elves and meet their kins after so long separation. 

After six days in the Last Homely House:

the house was in uproar, all their residents were preparing for the grand party that their Lord will held the next day for his youngest child. The lord invited many people and they have to prepare guest rooms, bathrooms and the kitchen's staff were working non-stop restocking the supplies they will need for the party and to feed the guests for more few days. 

Hunting parties led by the twins were out in the woods to provide the kitchen with the needed additional meet. Other parties went to gather fruits from the gardens and vegetables and herbs from the surrounding fields. Everyone were working, the lord and his little daughter were observing the progress of the preparations. 

The twins party just arrived and their horses were loaded with many games, the Lord smiled encouragingly for his sons and their companions and Estel thanked them politely for their hard efforts.

Everything was perfect the Lord was observing the decorations in the gardens. The party will be held on the open gardens as his young daughter requested. He was giving some instructions for the position of the tables and seats, his freshly bathed sons beside him were also giving some comments here and there to make everything perfect for their little sister.

The said sister was running behind them after a flying butterfly trying to catch her, her giggles were filling their own hearts with great warmth and happiness. 

A horn was heard in the horizon announcing the arrival of the royal family of Lothlorien. The lord of Imladris, his sons and little daughter stood at the courtyard waiting eagerly to their long waited runion with their family. Speeding horses appeared on the entrance, two elven guards dismounted and bowed respectfully to the lords of Imladris behind them Lord Celebron and Lady Galadrial also dismounted with great ease and grace. The twins could not contain their excitement and rushed to hug their grandparents squeals of "grandma and grandpa" were heard clearly.

Few minutes later, a young beautiful elleth dismounted her horse. Her deep blue eyes were taking in the beauty of her home that she abandoned for two hundred years. Then, her eyes fell on a regal form who was eyeing her longingly. A huge smile was drawn on his lips and she lost all control over herself, she ran to the waiting arms of her father like a little elfling, tears of joy were streaming from both of their eyes. His father's arms tightened around her slim body, then she raised her face and her blue eyes met his old grey ones and she told him softly,

"I missed you Ada," his reply was the same,

"I missed you too my stunning daughter."

Elrond released her and turned to greet his father and mother- in law and the twins took the place of their father in hugging their sister tightly. Their reunion was perfect and heartbreakingly sweet and that was until Arwen's eyes landed on the small girl who approached her smiling happily waiting to be held and hugged from her big sister. The older sister's eyes flashed angrily and she spoke coldly to the proceeding young girl halting her on her way,

"Do not dare to touch me good for nothing tramp"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please, continue encouraging me to go forward with this story.


	8. The Lord's worst day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so grateful for everyone supports my story.  
> If you waited for more characters to appear, this chapter will reveal more of our favorite characters.

**Chapter Eight**

**The Lord's worst day**

A chorus of shocked gasps were heard from the servants who were working on the gardens and heard what the older daughter of their lord addressed the young one. All their eyes turned fearfully to see what would be happening next.

The mighty lord of Imladris who was greeting his in laws turned his head sharply upon hearing these hateful scornful words directed from someone dear on his heart to another dear person. But he is an old just ruler, he should do something to prevent farther damage.

He marched purposely towards his daughters and stood between the older and the younger and addressed the older one.

"Arwen, this is your young sister Estel. I know you did not meet her before but it is not polite to call others name without knowing who they are." the wise father rebuked his daughter kindly. But to his dismay, the dark-haired older daughter did not stop her childish behavior.

"Ada, I know who she is. She is your new charity case, a homeless hungry orphaned child....she could not continue her tirade because her father's angry booming voice stopped her abruptly,

" **That's enough**! I would not permit one more word insulting my little daughter. How dare you talk about your sister that way! Do not you have any remaining manners inside you? You shamed me and your mother with your shameful arrogant brainless behaviour." 

Deadly silence fell on the courtyard, no-one dared to speak and most of the attendants held their breath waiting to see what would happen next. The small form of the brown-haired little child moved and tugged on her angry father's long sleeve, the simple movement caught that attention of the father and most of the other elves. The child spoke in perfect Sindarin,

"Ada, do not be angry at my sister. You said people who do not really know the person, may hurt him or her. But once they knew the real person, they would like him or her. I will make my sister likes me, Ada. Do not worry." a small smile appeared on the ancient noble face and the tall father knelt in front of his little and hugged her tightly and said softly,

"I am really proud of you, Estel. I know you will succeed who could resist your charms." he released the child and patted the soft curls of his youngest. Elrond turned and faced his older daughter and simply said,

"That's the manners I am teaching my children, Arwen, and they are the same manners I taught you and your brothers. I am glad you are here so you could be reminded of them." 

The young-elleth's face turned red from shame and humiliation. She rushed from the courtyard towards the huge house and disappeared in her old room, she could not meet the eyes of anyone. She felt as a scolded young silly elfling. Tears of shame and anger stained her beautiful flawless face, how dare his father and a young child huliminate her that way and in front of her grandparents, brothers, her father's advisors and servants. She is the Undomiel, the Evenstar of her people, she will make them pay.

The poor father stared unblinkingly towards the hurriedly retreating form of his older daughter and sighed in exasperation, he could not imagine why fate always chooses to mess with his life. Everything was perfect and proceeding smoothly why his daughter had to be hot-headed jealous childish elleth is beyond his comprehension. He wondered silently if there would be other things adding to this mess and his answer came too soon.

Another horn was heard from faraway. It declared the arrival of another delegation but it was not any delegation, it was none other than the wood-elves of Mirkwood. He refrained himself from smacking his forehead on any hard wall beside him. He did not even invite them, the relationship between the Noldor-elves and the wood-elves had been strained for many many years. Why they had to choose this moment to declare their existence is mysterious. He was sure now that the heaven hates him.

Heavily armed guards of Mirkwood went through the enormous gates of the hidden valley and Elrond became sure that at least one of the royal family came with the delegation. He prayed to God that the King of Mirkwood was not the one who chose to visit him. He was not in the mood to deal with another arrogant hot-headed egoistic elf, his daughter was more than enough.

He released a sigh of relief when the majestic white steed carrying the blonde prince of Mirkwood passed through the gates followed by four more guards. The blond elf dismounted gracefully and bowed respectfully to the ancient Lord of the hidden valley.

"Greetings to you Lord Elrond. I apologize if I came to your home uninvited but I have something important to discuss with you if you permit." 

"Greetings to you young prince. You and your companions are welcomed here anytime. You can spend as much time as you need here, consider yourself at home. Guest-rooms would be prepared for you in half an hour. Please, follow me to my study so we can have something to drink and see what you want to tell me."

The elf-lord turned and headed towards the big house followed by the prince and his companions after leaving their steeds to the capable hands of the stable-workers. The prince's eyes were wandering here and there to take in the beauty of the Last Homely House. Everything here is wondrous amazing as if it was out of a fancy book. The lush green trees full of fruits, flowers decorating the gardens giving the atmosphere dreamy aromas. The sparkling surface of the water in the fountains, the majestic wonderfully crafted statues scattered here and there.

What captured his eyes the most, a young child was giggling happily, she was running followed by two identical elves who the prince recognized as the elven-lord's twin sons. They were chasing each others, the girl climbed swiftly the nearest tree and started to toss some acorns at the older elves, she caught one of them on his temple and the other twisted gracefully evading the first projectile but the second one caught him on his chest. The victorious shouts of the young girl filled the place and the other two climbed quickly the same tree, caught their attacker and launched their own attack by tickling the child mercilessly. She started to giggle non-stop. 

The young prince did not notice that he stopped on his track staring at the playing laughing trio. A warm kind voice snapped him out of his stupor,

"I apologize on behalf of my children, they are always loud when they play together."

"Oh! No need to apologise my Lord. I only found their carefree playing and laughing so magical that I stopped to observe them. I am the one who should apologize for staring shamelessly."

"No need for that, Prince Legolas. If you wish I could call them to introduce themselves."

"It would be an honor to make acquaintance with your sons and daughter." 

The older elf Lord nodded his head in agreement and raised his voice slightly to call his children,

"Elladan, Elrohir, Estel come here please."

The hysterical giggling sounds stopped abruptly and three agile graceful figures climbed down the tree and marched obediently towards their father. When the trio approached enough, they noticed the young blonde elf wearing green cloak and brown tunic and leggings who stood silently beside their Ada.

"My children I want you to meet Prince Legolas of Green-woods Kingdom." the trio bowed slightly to the young prince and started to introduce themselves. The eldest introduced himself, his brother and sister.

"I am Elladan the oldest son of Lord Elrond. This is Elrohir my twin brother and this is Estel our youngest sister."

"Nice to meet you Lord Elladan and you too lord Elrohir and lady Estel." the young prince greeted formally, he was not sure how to treat those new acquaintances. The younger twin smiled freely to the prince and said casually,

"No need for formalities between us, you seemed my and Elladan's age. It would be more comfortable if you drop the titles." 

"Then you can call me Legolas. I am also not-comfortable with formalities." the young blonde elf offered good-naturely. He knelt in front of the pretty young child who was staring at him innocently. The blonde wood-elf was drawn instantly to the young girl with the breathtaking grey eyes. He also noticed that her ears are different from her brothers, they were hardly pointed. He spoke softly to the young child,

"Hello there young one, may I ask you how old you are?" the little girl titled her head slightly and said proudly,

"I am turning six tomorrow. Are you not going to attend my birthday party?" The young girl's age bewildered the young elf, he heard that lord Elrond's wife sailed two hundred years ago so he expected the young elfling's age would be more than two hundred. He wondered if Lord Elrond took another wife without announcing his marriage. He was not sure. He turned his attention to the young elfling and replied,

"I would be glad if I have the opportunity to attend your birthday party but I am so sorry, I did not bring any gifts with me because I had not known before." 

"No problem Legolas. I understand, I would be glad to have you in my party." the young replied smartly and humbly. The young prince found himself enjoying talking to the young girl, he felt bonded to her someway.

The lord of Imladris stood silently observing his children interacting with their new acquaintance. They seemed to cope well together, especially Estel was chatting happily and excitedly with the young prince who found it hard not to laugh joyfully at what the little girl was saying to him. The elf Lord did not have the heart to interrupt their little talk so he waited patiently for them to finish. While he was waiting, another vision hit him.

He saw two riders racing between the lush and green trees of the forest surrounding the hidden valley. Both of them pushing their steeds harder to take the lead. The first rider is a brown-haired teenage girl around sixteen years old and the second rider is a blond young elf who he recognized as the blond prince of Mirkwood. The girl reached their destination first followed by the blond prince who dismounted and approached the still mounted teenager. He circled both of his strong arms around the slim waist of the brown-haired girl and lifted her from her steed and placed her on the ground in front of him. The young teenager smiled brightly to him then the prince leaned forward and captured the cherry-lips of the teenager in a hot searing kiss. 

Elrond snapped abruptly from his stupor and he felt an ice grip clutched his heart painfully followed by a hot ugly feeling on his chest. If he was a young naive elfling, he would not recognize the feeling but he is an old experienced elf and he knew that the feeling eating at his soul is **jealousy**. 

He felt stupid to feel jealous over a vision, he was not sure if it would come true or no. But he could not stop himself, he felt possissve over the little girl. She is his **girl** and no one has the right to take her from him. This day started to prove itself as a bad one. It started with his daughter and ends with the vision and the prince. But he did not know that this day chose not to end as only bad. It chose to be the worst day ever.

Shouting and yelling at the grand gates of the hidden valley were heard. Followed by some curses and insults were exchanged between two parties and an old booming sound raised to calm the quarreling parties but it was in vain. A young elf from the gate-guards hurried towards the lord of the valley and bowed 

"My Lord, Mithrindir arrived at the outer gates and brought with him thirteen dwarves and one halfling and they were making big ruckus. What can we do?" 

The poor lord smacked this time on his forehead, he became sure that God really hates him. Therefore, this day became the worst day in all his long life.

To be continued.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be so grateful if all who read this chapter, drop a comment. It would give me a reason to update sooner.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big great thanks to my ever supporter Thirstyelrond, Natelley and Yenisita1296. I wish you all happy valentine day.

**Chapter Nine**

The regal form of the mighty lord and the best healer in Middle Earth flied as fast as his legs carried him to the outer grand gates of his majestic home. His elven hearing could catch the big commotion occured between the two quarreling sides. Curses and insults in the dwarven-tongue thrown at his agitated angry elves. 

Finally, he reached the gates, and he could see clearly the weary and disheveled group of travellers. His old friend Gandalf the Grey was in the head of the squad trying fruitlessly to contain the situation. He lessened his pace and proceeded towards them in his normal regal way. He raised his voice and addressed his friend,

"Gandalf my friend, it has been long time since last time I saw you." the tired wizard posture relaxed immediately when his elf friend arrived. 

"Lord Elrond, my dear friend, it is pleasure to see you again with my old eyes." both of the wizard and the Lord hugged each other briefly. Then the eyes of the elven lord travelled to the dwarf who was standing right behind the wizard, he was holding his sword tightly and a big scowl was imprinted on his face. The greatly-knowledgeable Lord recognized the personality of the said dwarf.

"Greetings to you Thorin Oakenshield," the surprise was evident on the dwarves faces when the elf called their leader by his name.

"Do you know me?" the grumpy leader asked suspiciously.

"I knew your grandfather Thror." replied the dark-haired Lord briefly.

The lord of the hidden valley grabbed his old friend from his arm slightly away from the dwarves and whispered into his ears 

"Why did you bring those dwarves with you, Gandalf?I have enough troubles, do not add them to the mix."

"Please, let us enjoy your famous hospitality for few days and I will explain everything to you." the weary wizard turned pleading eyes to his friend and the said elf could not refuse his old friend anything so he sighed in defeat and addressed some of his elves to go prepare more guest-rooms for those un-invited guests.

Elrond Peredhel ushered to the weary make-shift squad to follow him into the courtyard, the exhausted wizard did not hesitate a second to follow after the old elf and the dwarves and the halfling had to follow Gandalf. While they were passing through the long courtyard, they heard a squeal of delight from a rather young being. The young sound was exclaiming happily,

"Dan, Ro, look. We have dwarves on our courtyard."

A sound of older being hushed her gently,

"Estel, you should check your eyesight, why on Arda dwarves would be here in our home?"

"Ro, I have good healthy eyes. Look and you will see them yourself." after few moments, a gasp was heard, "Dan, come here. There are really dwarves marching leasurly on our land." Elladan and Legolas who were chatting quietly on the side, turned their eyes to the young twin and the little girl. Then shifted their eyes to the new guests and dark scowl adorned both of their handsome youthful faces.

"What in the name of Sauron brought those greedy selfish creatures to our valley? They must be seeking trouble." the older twin cursed in un-elflike way. His grey eyes have never left the walking short forms of the dwarves. The little figure of the brown-haired young girl slipped from between her brothers and the blonde prince and followed silently the weird group of visitors. She spied a tall old man with long disheveled grey hair, he was leaning on a long brownish stick. 

There were thirteen dwarves, most of them looked weird but funny. Their hair were thick, unkempt and messy and their clothes were very different from the garbs of elves in Imladris. The curious eyes travelled to another one of the visiting guests, he was a shorter being, his ears slightly pointed like the elves and his bare feet were big and hairy. She did not know any being like him, he is a big mystery to her and she always likes mysteries.

The last homely house, the place known of its magical beauty, serenity and peace, turned to the dismay of the mighty dark-haired Lord to a house of demented clowns. In every corner of the majestic walls, you could find some people shouting at each other, or laughing maniacally at some poor soul fell in a devious prank. The prince of Mirkwood and his elven-company declared clearly their enmity to the dwarves and you could say the dwarves exchanged the same feeling.

Estel could be found trailing after some dwarves trying to listen to some of their adventures. In the short hours, the dwarves spent on the elven home, she warmed her way into the hearts of some dwarves especially Balin, Bufur, Kili, Fili and Bombur. 

At the evening, a great feast was held, the long tables were full of many different kinds of dishes. The kitchen staff was working non-stop to provide the tables of the necessary supplies. On a great table, Lord Elrond sat on the head of the table, to his right sat his father and mother in law, next to them sat his older daughter, Arwen. To his left sat Legolas the prince of Mirkwood, next to him Gandalf the wizard. Next to him facing their sister sat the twins and Estel the youngest member of the peredhel family sat next to her older sister. The last members of this table were the trusted advisors and friends of Elrond. Glorfindel was forced to sit beside the twins when Erestor beat him in sitting beside their favorite girl, Estel. 

Two other bid tables were set full of every kind of delicious dishes Rivendell could provide. One table was destined to the elves of Mirkwood and some of the Noldor-elves. On the other table sat the dwarves and the hobbit known as Bilbo Baggenis.

Minstrels were singing softly while the guests were relishing the heavenly-tasted food. 

On the grand table where the royalties and people of high rankings sat, everything was perfect and proceeding smoothly. But that serenity did not last for long. The small young voice of the six years child was heard asking the older elleth beside her to pass her a glass of water because her small short hands could not reach the glass of cool liquid.

Unknowingly to the youngest one of the attendants, a feral smile formed on the flawless face of the young elleth. She reached for the cool glass and pretended to pass it to the little girl beside her then she let the glass slip from her hands making the cool water drop on the young girl drenching her finely designed robe. Then the glass shattered when it collided with the porcelain plate of the young girl ruining her food and making few shards of glass fly everywhere and one of them caught the wide-eyed girl on the cheek leaving a small trail of blood running down her chubby cheek.

Before the young girl could utter one word, the older sister raised to her feet and started to complain loudly to catch the attention of all the attendants.

"What a clumsy slow-minded child you are! Look what you did, you ruined my dress with water and glass pieces. Are you too useless to hold a glass of water properly?" the small brown-head of the little girl bowed in shame, she could look at anyone on the eyes. She stood shakily on her legs and bowed to all the attendants respectfully and said apologetically 

"I am sorry for interrupting your meal, please, forgive I am going to my room to change my wet clothes ." then the young girl left the great dining hall where the feast was held and headed to her room with empty stomach. Her pitiful tears were running down her cheeks steadily mingling with the small trail of blood. Silently she prayed to God that her father would not be angry at her for shaming him with her clumsiness and short-comings.

Inside the dining hall, only one soul watched what really happened between the old and young females. The deep blue eyes of the witness were glaring silently at the pompous dark-haired she-elf.

Lord Elrond watched his little Estel leaving the dining room with bowed head and slumped shoulders, wanted to go after her to soothe her and assure her that nothing wrong happened but it would be a big insult to all other attendants for their host to leave them behind. He sighed in resignation and resumed eating his meal.

The joyful evening ended after all the guests enjoyed themselves in the hall of fire. They shared interesting stories of their different adventures. The dwarves and the hobbit amused the other attendants of their funny singing and dancing. Wine and other drinks hot and cold served continually to the guests. After midnight, all guests dispersed, everyone headed to his destined rooms to have much needed rest.

Only the lord of Rivendell could not rest immediately. He had to check on his youngest child who left the meal early and failed to join them again. He was worried all the evening about her. He went to her room at the end of the corridor and knocked on the door lightly. No response came from inside so he opened the door noiselessly and entered. His eyes travelled to the big bed on the middle of the room where a small lump was wrapped on a thick blanket rested.

The worried father peered at the young form of his young daughter and his eyes instantly saddened when he saw her young innocent beautiful face. Dried trails of her tears were visible and one of her cheeks the tear-trails were mingled with dried droplets of blood. The small cut on her cheek stopped bleeding but it was not clean and left un-treated. The lord left the child's room quickly and returned with clean towel and warm water mixed with some herbs to dis-infect the small wound. The brilliant healer dipped the tip of the clean towel into the warm herbal water and started to clean the wound tenderly. 

During his careful ministration, the most breathtaking grey eyes opened slightly and stared at the tall figure bending over their owner. A soft voice penetrated the silence of the room,

"Ada, I am really sorry. I did not mean to shame you in front of all those guests." the wise kind elf left the soft towel on the drawer next to the bed and touched her cheeks tenderly and said softly to her,

"You would never shame me not now and not ever. I love you, Estel." then the majestic elf bend over her and kissed her forehead. A small smile broke in the lips of the little girl, the old elf returned the smile in full force. He stood to bid his daughter happy dreams but the child held his hand tightly, a pleading look on her chubby face.

"Do not leave me, Ada. I need you." 

"No force on Arda can me make leave you, Estel. If you need me, you will find me beside you. That's a promise." the elven-lord laid down on the bed beside the small body of the little girl and tugged her to his strong chest. Together, the mighty elf and his little charge ventured to the dream land, they slept peacefully all the night.

Another soul in the elven house laid restless on the bed. She was rewarded with insight and when her eyes fell on the little child, a vision appeared on her mind. She saw the said child becomes a beautiful strong young woman. She was preparing her travelling pack because she will set off into a long journey beside other eight companions. The door to her private room opened revealing the regal form of the elven lord who raised her when she was a child. He was holding a small pack full of herbs, salves, bandages and many healing supplies any traveller could need. The elven lord approached the young woman and said, 

"You should take those medical supplies with you. No one knew when you would need them,Estel." the young woman received the small pack gratefully and smiled sweetly at the older elf.

"Do not worry, my Lord. I promise, I am going to be careful."

"I can not stop worrying about you." the young woman circled her slender but strong arms around the elf's neck forcing him to bend his head slightly towards her. She pressed her full red lips on his lips giving him a chaste kiss. Before she could retreat, the elf pressed her tightly to his body and initiated another long passionate kiss. Then he whispered to the young woman's ears,

"I will wait patiently your return, love." the brown-haired young woman replied seriously,

"I will always find my way back to you, Elrond." 

That was the vision that stole sleep from the eyes of the mighty lady of Lothlorien.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really enjoyed reading, drop a valentine gift for me. A comment would be a nice gift.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for keeping you waiting for more than two weeks. I hope you forgive me and enjoy reading this chapter.  
> This chapter is going to be long so please have patience and read it fully.

* * *

**Everyone needs someone**

**Chapter Ten**

Loud crashing startled the sleeping old Peredhel from his sweet dreams. He almost fell from the bed, only his natural quick reflexes saved him from landing hard on his behind. He scanned his surroundings quickly and he realized that he is not on his own room but in Estel's. Another crash followed with horrified screams of some maidens made the ancient sprang to his feet. 

Without thinking, he rushed out of his daughter's room into the corridors not paying any attention that he did not change his clothes or comb his disheveled hair. He could hear that the ruckus coming from the main kitchen. He hastened his pace when he heard the usually calm and controlled voice of his faithful dark-haired advisor, Erestor, raised in anger. The aloof elf never raises his voice except there is a disaster so he prepared himself to face the worst.

The mighty lord turned around the corner and found himself in a battle field not the house's kitchens. Broken dishes were covering the ground, spilled milk, soups and other mixed fluids made the ground slippery. The neat cupboards that contained the utensils were all open and some of their contents were covering the kitchens' tables and most of them were really dirty. In the midst of this chaos stood six dwarves he did not catch their name from the other day. Their arms full of food and they were munching happily on some of it not heeding the orders of the kitchen staff to leave or even had respect to his advisor who seemed ready to gut them with one of the kitchens sharpest knives.

The kitchen maidens stopped immediately their angry shouts when they detected their lord's regal and menacing presrnce. They could clearly see the hot anger dancing in the depth of his ancient grey eyes. His advisor and friend also felt his presence and turned to face his lord, he was about to complain about the situation but one look at his lord's dark face and he favoured to be silent. 

Belatedly, the culprits of this havoc noticed the mighty lord and they were nailed to their spots no one of the mischievous dwarves could even breathe when they read the murderous dangerous aura around the ancient elf.

The famous healer inhaled deeply and then shouted at the top of his lungs " **GANDALF** ", the old wizard came scurrying towards the kitchen. The old man was already on his way there because he also heard the un-natural chaos coming from the kitchen's house in this early hour and he was afraid that one of the dwarves raided the kitchen for food. He knew their stomachs seemed bottomless. 

The old wizard arrived out of breath and his eyes widened in shock, the status of the kitchens was miserable. The ever clean, and organized place seemed struck with whirlwind and his old blue eyes travelled to the guilty looking short forms of his travelling companions and he knew all what happened. The baritone hard voice of the dark-haired Lord broke the silence,

"Gandalf, you brought those menaces to my valley and I welcomed you without question and this is the reward for my hospitality. They ruined the kitchen and today is my youngest child birthday, how do you suppose we prepare for it in this chaos?" the old man swallowed hard, he saw burning fury on the eyes of his friend and he knew empty apologies won't save the dwarves from his wrath.

"I will make them clean all the chaos. I swear, mellon-nin." 

"You will join them in cleaning my friend, they are your responsibility and you neglected them to enjoy yourself in our house's luxury. I suggest all of you start cleaning, you have only one hour before the time of breakfast. Good Luck." with those words and small gesture to all the staff to leave the wizard and the dwarves for their impossible task, the dignified lord left the ruined kitchens to check on his young Estel for he was sure that he startled her when he left her room hurriedly.

The ancient lord entered the young girl's room and found the girl sitting on the bed waiting. He smiled at her lovely innocent face, and she returned his smile sweetly.

"What happened, Ada? Is there some attack on our house?" the young girl asked worriedly. The old elf sat beside her in the bed and gathered her on his lap and said softly,

"No my dear, do not worry. The dwarves were only searching for a snack before breakfast."

"Ada, they must be burning the kitchens if the sounds we heard any indication for their searching." the famous healer laughed uncontrollably at the light comment coming from his child and a small pout appeared on the cherry lips of the said child.

"Ada! I am not kidding." the half-elven lord tried hard to stifle his laughing not to provoke the pouting girl more but he failed miserably when he saw the small girl crossing her arms on her chest and her pout deepened. Finally, he managed to say,

"Do not busy yourself with their affairs, I want you to have bath and wear something nice to start your day. Breakfast will be served in less than a hour and you don't want to miss it, right?"

"Okay, I am going to have a bath but please, any maid to help me washing my hair, you know I am not capable of cleaning it properly."

"Of course, my dear. I will send someone to help you." he helped the young girl to her feet and kissed her forehead and left to start his own day.

Young Estel started bathing and she heard soft knock on the door of her bathroom, she called a loud "come in" and the door opened but the figure that passed through the door was not of any elven-maid, the one stood by the door was the golden lady of Lothlorien. Her beauty and grace filled the small whole place and the young child stared in embarrassment at the shining figure. The wet body of the young girl started to rise to bow at the lady but the golden-haired elven lady stopped her by saying,

"No need for formalities between us, tithen. I came to aid you in bathing and getting dressed."

"My lady, you don't have to bother yourself with aiding me you can call anyone for help." the young girl felt so small and insignificant in front of the greatness and beauty of the grandmother of her brothers. The lady felt the shyness and the unease in the child's expressive eyes and smiled softly to appease her,

"First, you will make me so glad if you call me grandmother. Second, I volunteered to aid you to spend some private time together to get to know each other better. I hope you let me participate in preparing you for this special day."

"Thank you so much, grandma. I am so eager to know you better."

For half an hour, the golden lady bathed the child and helped her into a nice silky light blue dress, while they were chattering together. The ancient elleth sat on the girl's bed, take a brush and started to comb the girl's soft brown strands when a question popped on her head, she wanted to make sure of something.

"Tell me Estel, do you like Elrond?" a soft smile appeared on the girl's face and she affirmed,

"Yes, of course. I like him."

"How much do you like him?" the lady knew that her question is silly but she wanted to know of the girl's opinion about her son in law.

"I love him so much, grandmother. He is everything to me." the young girl replied with fierce conviction. But the lady pressed more and added,

"To how extent do you love him, little one?" the girl turned and faced the older lady and answered truthfully,

"I will die for him if the need existed, grandma." the lady was taken aback by the love that was shining in the depth of the young grey eyes then she smiled in relief and said happily to the young girl,

"You knew I will approve when the day is coming." the young child was confused, she could not catch the meaning beyond the lady's words.

"What will you approve to, grandma? I couldn't understand."

"When you are older, you will understand." the lady said softly as she finished combing the long brown hair let it cascade on the young back only two small braids at the sides of the girls head held her hair from falling on her young face. 

"Now, you are ready? Come on, we do not want to leave the others waiting." the ancient regal elleth extended her hand for the precious child and together, they made their way to the dining room.

The elven-maids started to serve breakfast with broad smiles on their lips. They never imagined that they will see the day a famous strong wizard like Mithrindir sweep the floor. Also the frightened dwarves made great job in tidying and cleaning the mess they had made thanks to the well-known glares of their beloved lord and ruler.

The breakfast went well with no accidents unlike the dinner of the previous day because Galadrial chose to sit beside her youngest grandchild. Elrond smiled softly when he saw the oldest and the youngest lady on the family getting along just fine. He dreaded that his mother in law will treat the young one as badly as his own daughter treated her young sister. He noticed that Arwen was glaring darkly at the sweet interaction between the grandmother and the young girl. He did not exactly know why she should feel jealous of one so young but he had nothing to do right now, he will try something later.

The morning meal ended and everyone went his or her own way to get ready for the birthday that will start on the afternoon. Elrond went to his study and asked his two advisors to join him so the blond haired warrior and the dark-haired advisor followed their Lord dutifully. 

When the three mighty ancient elves were alone in the study, the lord of the valley faced them and said,

"I prepared a nice present for young Estel but I want to add another one and I need your opinion about the second gift." 

"Shoot, mellon-nin, we are listening." replied the barlog-slayer easily.

"You knew that everyone in the family had a crown of mithril to show his or her status as royalty and as part of the ruling family except Estel, she has none. After I heard the silly childish taunts of Arwen and other young elflings for Estel about being charity case and a liability and other hurtful things, I want to provide her with a circlet like those of Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. What do you say?" the skilled healer waited to receive an answer from his friends and advisors. The two advisors looked at each other for a fleeting moment and both of them knew that their opinion is the same so Glorfidel chose to let Erestor to talk for both of them.

"There is nothing in our lows could object or prevent your decision to announce young Estel as a member of the ruling family officially. In my humble point of view, I see it a good and necessary step that will lessen the suffering of the young child at the hands of other cocky elves either in our realm or the others." the dark-haired advisor supported fiercely the idea and the golden-haired elf added,

"I will go and find the jewelry maker and ask him to prepare it quickly to be ready this afternoon." the ancient warrior left hurriedly not waiting for a permission to be dismissed. The remaining two elves smiled knowingly to each other both of them knew how the blond haired elf loves and cherishes the young girl.

The crown prince of Mirkwood disappeared good part of the day, he did not bring any gifts with him to offer for the lovely young girl on her birthday so he had to be creative. He could see the young child's strength and agility so he thought that offering her a small bow and a quiver of arrows would be nice gift. He will also offer to train her if Lord Elrond permits it. Unfortunately, he did not have small weapon her size so he decided to make one for her before her birthday started. He rushed to the smith to fetch some materials to work on his gift.

The golden-lady joined her husband lord Celebron in one of the private gardens of the last Homely House. They strolled slowly to enjoy the beauty of the place. Finally, they chose one marble seat and sat together side by side. The silver-haired ancient elf asked his wife calmly,

"What bothered you yesterday and drove sleep away from your eyes my lady?" the said wife smiled lovingly at her caring husband who never failed to read her moods in all their millenniums together.

"I had a glimpse of something when I first laid my eyes on the young girl and I felt mixed feelings towards what I saw so my mind was too preoccupied and I could not find rest." the golden-lady answered truthfully.

"What did you see? Is something bad going to happen?" the ruler of the golden woods asked in concern.

"No my love, nothing is wrong. It is just strange and sudden for me." 

"Please, tell me. Don't leave me suspended." the silver-haired lord urged his wife eagerly.

"I saw young woman and I recognized her as Estel when she grows up. She was preparing for a long dangerous mission with other companions. Elrond came to her with more supplies, he was worried for her safety. She approached him and kissed him fully on the lips like any lovers do, he also initiated another deep kiss and she promised to come back safely to him. What do you think of this vision?" the wise ancient elleth asked her husband softly. She was surprised to see a mischievous smirk on her mate's ageless face.

"I think it is due time for Elrond to find someone truly love him. The old Peredhel needs someone to care only for him and no one else." the beautiful elleth nodded her head in consent.

"Yes, Elrond deserves to be happy. We were responsible partly of his misery when we forced Celebrian to get married to him while her heart was occupied by another one."

Estel was playing with a white fluffy dog, it was a gift for her from Elrohir on her previous birthday when she noticed some of the dwarves sneaking around and disappeared into the woods surrounding the big house. She felt curious and she followed them quietly leaving her dog in the garden. She trailed them for ten minutes walk and they stopped not far away from a small pond. They started to whisper to each other but her sharp hearing could catch some of their words. They were planning to sneak on the young elleths who were bathing in the cool water on the pond.

Estel was not sure if she should warn the young maidens or hide and see what will happen but she made her mind when she noticed that her older sister was one of the elleths swimming in the pond. She is not going to interfere right now, she was eager to see the haughty elleth a bit ruffled. She climbed silently one of the nearby trees and waited to see what will occur.

Some of the devilish short beings were tasked to steal the clothes and all the belongings of the young elleths, the other dwarves waited for the first mission to be done. Few minutes later, eight naked dwarves jumped suddenly on the lake among the elven-maidens. Feminine frantic screams followed their jump and the dwarves started splashing water on the young elleths. 

Arwen and her female companions rushed out of the water to dress and go away from the pervert devious beings but they could not find their clothes. Their screams of horror filled the small clearing mixed with the crazy laughter of the dwarves. Estel could not stifle her own laughter at the hilarious scene, she clutched her stomach because it hurt from the hard laughing. 

After few minutes, she felt sorry for the young females who was not at loss at what they should have to do. They want to flee away from the eyes of the short beings but they could not return the house wearing nothing. Estel jumped gracefully from her perch on the tree and found the elleths' clothes not faraway from her hiding spot. She gathered their belongings with difficulty into her small arms and ran to their help.

"Here, I found your clothes, go dress quickly." the young child said urgently, eager to help the poor females. She put the clothes on the soft grass when she straightened, she found a perfect hard slap colliding with her young tender cheek. 

"You obnoxious filthy girl, how dare you side with those devils against the people who kindly raised you. You have no honor." after the hard rebuke, the Evenstar gathered her clothes quickly and disappeared between the thick trees to get dressed with her friends. 

The young girl stood still with her small hand over her red abused cheek. She did not know how to feel or react, all she knew that she needed the arms of her Ada to encircle around her and made her safe from this harsh world. The sound of splashing from the pond startled the young child from her stupor. She saw the short forms of the dwarves leaving the pond, most of them, their heads were bowed in shame and others their eyes were filled with anger at the stupid elleth who hit the sweet child unfairly.

The oldest dwarf, Balin and the youngest dwarf Kili approached the young girl carefully, they did not want to scare her away. The old dwarf said softly,

"We are really sorry, young one. We are responsible for what injustice had fallen upon you, please accept our apology." 

"We are going to confess for Lord Elrond of what happened, we will clear any blame from you even if it does mean he will skin us alive." the little girl stared un-blinking at their friendly faces for few moments then she murmured a soft "thank you" to both of them then she turned and ran towards the main house. 

An angry dark-haired elleth stormed into the lord of valley's study. The elf Lord stared in surprise at the slender form of his daughter that loomed over him while he was finishing some paperwork. The young pretty face of the Evenstar had a big ugly scowl and her eyes were burning with suppressed anger.

"Ada, you should do something with these stupid dwarves and the ill-mannered little girl, they are siding together to spread their devious mischief." the furious elleth crossed her arms over her chest while tapping angrily with her feet. The ancient elf stood regally in front of his scowling daughter and asked calmly,

"Could you kindly explain to me what exactly happened to make you this furious?"

"I was enjoying my time with some elleths swimming in the pond nearby. Suddenly, some naked dwarves jumped beside us and started splashing water at us. They startled us so we hurried out of the water to get dress and went away from them but we did not find our clothes and our other stuff. My companions started screaming in horror, we were trapped not knowing what to do. Few minutes later, this girl came holding our clothes and started ordering us around to get dressed. She hid our clothes Ada to put us in this embarrassing situation, could you believe her audacity?" the gorgeous elleth was gesturing wildly with her hands to make her father feel her agitation.

"Calm down my dear and I will see that all of them punished properly for their misdoings." the wise father soothed his daughter gently.

"You should do something now, Ada?" the young elleth insisted persistently. A loud knock in the door of the lord's study stopped their small talk and the old elf gave the permission to enter. Four dwarves entered the study for once they bowed respectfully to the ancient elf not sparing one glance towards the standing elleth.

The oldest one of them, Balin, cleared his throat and spoke clearly,

"Lord Elrond, we came here to confess of what we did this morning in the small lake and apology was in due. It was a childish behavior on our part but we only wanted to lighten the mood and have some fun, we was not planning to offend any one purposely." the aged dwarf apologized sincerely.

Then the young dark-haired handsome dwarf continued after sending dark glance towards the young elleth,

"We also came to clear the young child, Estel, from any blame of what had transpired between us and the young maidens. She did nothing wrong at all, we are the ones who hid their belongings alongside their clothes to perfect our plan. She must have followed us and found their clothes and came to their rescue."

The young elleth stared in disbelief at what those short beings rambled about. She approached them and directed an accusing finger at them and inquired firmly,

"Why do you deceive us and try to make her appear innocent in our eyes?"

Another young dwarf by the name, Fili, answered seriously,

"She is innocent, and we dwarves won't step low to put our blame on the small shoulder of a child." then his brother Kili continued bravely and said,

"I want to know why do you insist to involve her in any trouble. You are an adult, you should behave more maturely and do not pick on a little girl. If I were you, I would go and apologize especially after you slap her face un-justly." the elf Lord who was silent most of the time listening carefully to the events of this incident was shocked to hear that his older daughter slapped her younger sister on the face. Never one of his children tried to purposely hurt one of his siblings. He heard enough and had to interfere.

"As our guests, I expected from you respect and well-manners but you disappointed me greatly. I will give you one last chance, if any troubles came from you again, I will have to ask you to leave immediately. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir." all the dwarves answered in union, they did not want to provoke their host more.

"All right. Now, please go and get prepared to attend Estel's birthday banquet and remember I want no accidents." they all nodded their heads in consent and left the father and daughter together to their own devices. Elrond's sharp gaze turned to his own daughter and said,

"I want to know what is your problem, Arwen? You never behaved cruelly and senselessly towards any body. Why do you treat the little child this way? She had done nothing wrong to offend you, she was so excited when she knew her older sister was coming home. She is ready to love you but you did nothing to encourage her. How could you have a heart to slap her tender face so un-fairly?" the elf Lord was trembling badly from the suppressed anger, for a second he was tempted to slap her as she had done to her sister but he reigned his own temper expertly. 

The Pretty young elleth stared at nothing, she felt so horrified and ashamed of her actions but she had to answer her father truthfully,

"I am jealous Ada. I envy her because she took all the attention. She stole my place as the only daughter of yours. You are spoiling her as you used to spoil me. She had everything I want, she left nothing for me." her father's eyes softened greatly when he heard his daughter's confession, he approached her and put his hand gently on her shoulder and said affectionately,

"You are my daughter and my heart danced in joy the moment my eyes landed of your fair face. You are my proud, tithen. You should not feel jealous of this poor child. She had lost both of her parents at tender age of two, she had no safe place to resort. She had no siblings or other relatives to take care of her, we are her only family, Arwen. 

She spent the last four years with no mother figure to guide her and love her. We are doing our best with her but we are all old males, we could not fully understand her.

On the other hand, you grew up with both of your parents basking in the love and care of a mother and a father. You had two older siblings who took it upon themselves to protect you and spoil you. You have friends of your age and gender, you have caring and loving grandparents, she has nothing of those blessings so why are you jealous my daughter of the young girl who is suffering daily the prejudice of the other young elves for being only a quarter elf, for bring a bit different. Please, my child reconsider your feelings towards the poor girl and be the sister and the mother figure she dreams of."

The skilled healer was surprised when his daughter throw herself at him crying pitifully and asking for forgiveness,

"I am so sorry, Ada, for being so insensitive. I will go and apologize for her this instant and i pray she would be merciful and offer me her forgiveness." the ancient elf smiled in relief and encouraged his daughter to go, the young elleth left her father's study with determination to straighten out the matters between her and her younger sibling.

The dark-haired elleth marched to the girl's room and she hesitated for a second then she mastered her courage and knocked on the wooden decorated door. She received no answer, she knocked harder the second time then she heard a muffled enter. She opened the door and slipped inside the young girl's room. She searched with her eyes for the little form of the brown-haired girl and she found her sitting on the floor of the balcony, her small back facing the young elleth. 

Arwen approached the young girl slowly and cleared her throat to catch the attention of the young girl. Teary grey-eyes raised to meet her deep blue ones and the dark-haired elleth's heart panged painfully on her chest as she knew that she is responsible of this tears. She knelt beside the girl and held her hands tenderly and let the girl meets her eyes to read the truth of her next words.

"I came here to apologise for the cruelty and injustice of my actions towards you. Please, forgive this silly childish elleth for being jealous of you. I should have been more mature and responsible, I should have been the sister you deserve. I only ask you to accept me as your sister if you found mercy and forgiveness in your big heart." the keen intelligent grey-eyes searched for any deceit of the older female but she found none. A small smile started to appear on the young face and Arwen found her arms full of a brown-haired child who embraced the older sister with all her might and the young one said softly,

"I dreamt about this moment since I was informed of having older sister and now God makes my dream true. I forgive you and I love you, big sis." the young elleth's heart soared with happiness and few tears escaped her eyes, she wondered how she had the heart to hurt such pure innocent soul. She vowed to herself to compensate the little girl with anyway she can.

"I love you to Estel." the big sister murmured softly but the sharp hearing of the other girl caught the soft words and a big smile radiated on the young face. After few minutes of embracing each other, Arwen stood up and raised the child with her and said playfully,

"Come on, Estel, let me help you into nice dress and I will redo your hair. Your birthday party will start soon and we should get ready." 

True to her words, the older daughter of Elrond the peredhel assisted her young sister in getting dressed in a nice red and gold flowing dress and she combed the soft brown tresses gently making them cascade unbound until they reached her mid-back. Then together they went to Arwen's room to let the older one get ready too. The Evenstar let the little girl comb her long soft midnight tresses after she put on a dark blue long dress.

The older and younger sisters walked hand in hand to the open gardens where the party will be held. They found almost everyone invited already there. Soon the celebration started, Gandalf lightened some of his fireworks making the young girl squealed in happiness and excitement. He permitted for her to light some of them herself.

The food offered were various and tasted heavenly. All the attendants enjoyed the special dishes so much. After the meal came the time of songs, dances and music. Everybody enjoyed himself, Elrond danced twice, one time with Arwen and the other with his mother in law, Galadrial. Estel danced happily with the golden-haired prince, some of the dwarves and even with Bilbo.

Finally, came the time of the presents and gifts. The proud father gave his little child a dark rectangular wooden box, the child eagerly opened it and found there a small flute, she smiled gratefully at her beloved father who said,

"I knew that you take a liking to using the flute so I searched for my mother's old flute that she used to play calming tones for me and my brother while we were still young and I cleaned it and brought it for you my precious child, I hope you like using it." the little girl was shocked that her father entrusted this special gift between her hands, she knew how few belongings her father had from his late mother and he always took perfect care of those few stuff. She felt special and loved to receive such a precious gift.

"I will take good care of it Ada and I will learn to use it properly, I promise." she thought that her father finished but the elven lord signalled for someone to come forward and a brown-haired elf came holding a small velvet cushion. Rested on the small cushion a small circlet of mithril at the shape of the peredhel family design. The half-elven lord took the mithril circlet into his hands and said with clear strong voice,

"With this circlet, I announce you Estel officially as a part of the ruling family of Imladris and now you have all the rights of the family and have all the duties." he gently placed the sparkling circlet upon her head and all the attendants clapped loudly showing their approval of this important step. Estel's heart was fluttering hard on her chest from the sheer happiness she felt, she throw her small arms around her father's waist hugging him tightly and said gratefully,

"Thank you Ada for everything." the elf Lord whispered into her ears,

"Anything for you my heart."

The others started to offer their gifts for the lovely young girl. Her grandparents gave her a necklace of special pearls and a matching ring and earrings. The barlog-slayer offered her a white mare, one of the descendants of his legendary stallion Asfolath. The girl was so excited to have her own mare, she loves riding so much but she always rides with her older brothers or with Glorfidel. Now, she will ride beside them in her own beast.

Erestor offered her a special old book, he had written it himself about the first and second age. He knew of her great passion of reading and she kissed his check tenderly as thanks, this resulted in an angry huff from the golden-haired captain for not receiving a kiss like his friend. A chorus of laughter followed the childish expression on the ageless perfect face of the mighty warrior. 

Legolas offered her a small bow and quiver full of perfectly carved arrows,

"I made those specially for you Estel and if Lord Elrond gave me the permission I can teach you the basics of using them before my departure." the young girl was speechless, she could not express her gratitude for this special gift but she finally found her voice and said truthfully,

" I do not deserve such special gift from you prince Legolas, I can not find the suitable words to express my gratefulness." the prince smiled gently at her and said sincerely,

"You deserve everything good in this world, you have a heart of gold. Please, stay the way you are."

"I will, mellon-nin."

Arwen offered her a box of knitting tools and she promised that she will start teaching her knitting so soon. Elrond locked his eyes with his older daughter and the young elleth read the surprise and a bit hope in her father's eyes. She smiled at him brilliantly and said playfully,

"Someone had to teach the poor girl to act as a dignified maiden. I fear if I left her to the twins she will act as a barbarian." her small comment filled her father's heart with un-imaginable joy even the loud protest of the twins could not lessen of his happiness.

Even the dwarves offered her a great present, they made for her a small swing, and offered to fix it on one of the gardens. She was really delighted of their creative present and she sit on it and Kili pushed her forward, she was raised high and her joyous giggles filled the place making all the attendants laugh along with her.

After the celebration, Estel asked her brothers who gifted her with many new dresses, toys and other stuff to help her move the gifts to her room and they happily obliged. One hour later, most of the house's residents went to the dream land. 

Elrond strolled the now silent corridors to check on his children before he went to sleep and he stopped at the big painting of his wife, Celebrian that hang on one wall. He smiled gently at it and said quietly,

"I hope you find your peace and happiness as I found mine here since hope came to our house."

To be continued...

Notes: By the end of this chapter, Estel's childhood will come also to end. The next chapter, I will handle her as a teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be so happy if you drop a comment to encourage me. Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter Elven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the last homely house after twenty four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am asking a favor of you, if you enjoy this story, please tell me and if not also tell me to find something else to spend my little free time in.

**Everyone needs someone**

**Chapter Elven**

The life in the last homely house was a bliss for many years. The lord of the valley was surrounded with many loving people, especially his four children. Although he felt sometimes that his head would explode from all the noise they were causing, he had never been happier. 

When Estel turned eight, Elladan and Elrohir decided that she was ready to handle a weapon. They started to train her in swordplay, she instantly took a liking of this weapon and day after day she started to get well in using it. After three years of practicing with the twins, the golden-haired captain of the Noldor-elves stepped in and resumed her training. He used this time of training to deepen his bond with the girl, he considered as his own child. Under the great guidance of the balrog-slayer, Estel became a formidable swordman or woman.

At the tender age of seven, Estel started her studies with many elven tutors. She studied many fields such as literature, history, Geography, Mathematics, Common Language and Etiquette. She was a brilliant child with a good healthy memory that made her progress in her studies go faster.

Erestor, the dark-haired grumpy advisor insisted to be one of her tutors. He chose to teach her History and Literature. He appreciated this time so much because he would have Estel all to himself. After finishing the lessons, Estel would stay for some additional time just to talk about mundane things with her beloved 'Restor'. No one could understand how Estel made the aloof advisor open up to her, no one found the answer.

Arwen also was true to her words and she stayed with her family to help in raising the young girl. She took it upon herself to instill the decorum of dealing with others, speaking, eating, dancing, dressing up for social gatherings and so on. The beautiful elleth also taught the young girl how to use many musical instruments including the flute so she could use the ancient flute that Elrond gifted her with.

Through the years, Estel and Arwen became not only sisters but also close friends, they shared their secrets together. Some of those secrets were the romantic adventures of the young elleth. She talked about her many crushes through her long years and confessed to Estel that her latest was the strongest one. She had a strong and healthy admiration for Haldir the marchwarden of Lothlorien. The young girl encouraged her fiercely to pursue her love and told her that their Ada would be more than happy to see one of his children happily married and got children of him or her own.

The well-known skilled elven healer discovered coincidentally the gift of healing bestowed upon his youngest child when she was trying to help a small bird with broken wing.

One afternoon, he was strolling leisurly on the evergreen gardens around his home and he noticed a faint light coming from faraway, he became curious and he went closer to investigate. He found Estel kneeling on the grassy ground holding something small on her hands and he heard her muttering softly incoherent words. To his amazement, the light around the girl's small form intensified especially around her hands and a small bird flew quickly from her hands. Although the girl was happy to see the bird fly again, she felt deeply exhausted and swayed dangerously. He was at her side in an instant catching her effortlessly, he carried her to her room to rest. The next day, he summoned her to his study to properly start her healing lessons. 

Twenty four years passed and he could safely say that Estel became a capable skilled young healer. Despite her great skills in healing, the old Peredhel warned her fiercely from using her gift of renewal in which she transfers her life force to drag one from death's doorstep because she did not fully mastered this skill and she could jeaopardize her own life.T

Through the past years, the crown prince of Mirkwood became a usual guest. Strong friendship formed between him and the children of the half-elven lord especially Estel. They seemed to complete each other, and understand one another to great extent. They always team up together to play pranks on the twins and of course, Elladan and Elrohir would repay them generously leaving the usual calm and tidy house in chaos. Sometimes, all the four would team up together to play pranks on some random poor soul and in that time everyone on the elven-house should guard his back because no one is immune or safe from their heavy embarrassing pranks.

In the prince's last visit for the valley, Legolas begged the elven-lord to permit to Estel to come along with her siblings to visit his home in Mirkwood. Elrond was always reluctant to let Estel out of his sight during the past years because he saw her too young to leave her home. He only permitted for her to accompany her brothers in hunting trips in the woods surrounding the valley so she could put her tracking and shooting skills into action. 

After twenty four years, Estel turned thirty and due to her elven heritage as quarter elf, she is equivalent to fifteen years old in human standards. He still deemed her so young but upon her, her siblings and the prince's pleadings to let her join them in their visit to the old woods, the poor father gave his permission with heavy heart while cursing inwardly the golden-haired elven prince for inviting his children. 

Elrond sighed in frustration, he felt so lonely and despondent since his all children went their long trip to visit Thranduil's halls three months ago. He got a letter from them to reassure him of their safe arrival into the king's palace. They did not mention when they would return and he took as a sign that they will stay for sometime there. 

In the past three months, he used each day to sleep in one of his children's rooms. He wanted to smell their lingering scent to surround himself with their presence. To his confusion, he felt more comfortable and relived when he was sleeping in Estel's room. When he slept there, he would imagine her sparkling grey eyes, her wide playful smile, her melodic voice, her long flowing brown strands. He would feel her tender touches, her tight embraces, her soft kisses on his cheeks. There, he feels her better and he could rest soundly to face another day without hers and his other children's presence.

Finally, the day he dreamt of, came. A message from his children wrote by the neat handwriting of his fair daughter, Arwen Undomiel. She told her father of the time of their return back home. He was so glad to receive this wonderful news and he ordered the servants to clean and prepare their rooms. He also gave orders to the kitchen's staff to prepare for a great feast to celebrate his children's safe arrival.

All that happened three days ago, and right now he was waiting impatiently for their arrival. He glanced towards his two faithful advisors, Glorfidel and Erestor who stood next to him also waiting eagerly for the arrival of the younglings. He sent a silent prayer to God to lead his children home safely.

Somewhere in the thick woods under the foot of the Misty Mountain, five horses sped into the horizon cutting the distance with great agility. Each steed was carrying a precious master and friend. A huge white and grey stallion was carrying the oldest one of the riders, Elladan the oldest son of the great elven lord, Elrond the peredhel. Beside him to his right, his twin brother Elrohir was riding a big brown stallion, and to his left his pretty sister, Arwen was riding her faithful black mare. The three siblings were racing to see who will reach the bank of the Bruinen first. Behind them at slightly slower pace, rode their youngest sibling Estel alongside her best friend prince Legolas.

After hours of the hard ride, Arwen exclaimed happily, she won the competition and arrived first to the bank of the flowing river. As the winner, she had the privilege to rest and not to share in preparing the camp for the night. The twins took the task of fixing the tents making fire and filling the flasks of water from the river. Estel and Legolas were tasked to hunt for their dinner and gather some wild berries and mushrooms from the rich woods.

Estel and Legolas took their steeds with them to load the game and berries on them. The golden-haired prince kept stealing glances at his young beautiful companion. The young girl he knew for twenty four years turned into an extremely gorgeous young teenage. Her long brown soft strands reaching the back of her thigh, her hair was shining healthily in the faint rays of sundown. Her face was really fair smooth and flawless, her lips were red and full, her figure was perfect. And of course, the most stunning feature was her brilliant expressive grey eyes.

The prince was not fool and he knew that he developed an attraction towards his young friend. He was not sure how the girl would react if he acted upon his feelings and revealed his attraction to her. But he was curious and he found that this is his chance to show his emotions away from the prying and protective eyes of her older siblings. If she reacted well, he will reveal to the others his attraction and if she reacted badly, he will respect her opinion and apologize then he will return to be just friend.

They rode for twenty minutes into the woods to search for something to catch. He dismounted effortlessly and went to help his young friend into dismounting. He offered her his hand and she smiled softly and put her smaller hand in his and dismounted gracefully. Her beautiful eyes met his deep blue one and he smiled affectionately at her then very slowly he moved his head closer to hers and planted a small kiss on her soft lips. He retreated his head and gazed worriedly into her eyes to see her reaction. To his delight and relief, she smiled playfully at him and said,

"Nice try, young prince but you have long way ahead of you to make me fall in your charms." with that light words, she went ahead of him shouldering her bow and quiver of arrows preparing for their hunt.

Unknown to the two hunters, that their camp beside the river bank was under attack from some thirsty and hungry wolves.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: what will happen for the three siblings on the camp and the reaction of the two hunters and what of Elrond who was waiting for their arrival.


	12. Chapter twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great thanks to everyone supports my story, you give me reason to go forward. I do not have suitable words to thank you, please, enjoy reading this chapter.

**Everyone needs someone**

**Chapter Twelve**

A pack of twelve hungry wolves smelled the sweet flesh of three elves. Usually, the wolves do not attack the ethereal creatures because they are known of their sharp senses and great speed and that make them difficult preys. But this pack of wolves were really hungery and tired of searching for suitable targets so their leader chose to take the risk of approaching the elves, hoping to take them unawares. 

The hungery predators were lucky, they crept towards their preys without being detected, the roaring sound of the flowing waterfalls covered the sound of their movement, giving them the stealth they needed. The moving beasts detected a young elleth sitting on the wet grass resting. They deemed her an easy target and they did not hesitate to attack.

The leader of the beasts jumped on air, his sharp teeth ready to sink in the tender flesh of the back of their prey but another elf saw them in the last moment and roughly pushed the elleth away from the deadly jaws. 

Unfortunately for the brave elf, the sharp teeth of the leader of the pack pierced hard on to the tender side. The falling elf released a loud anguished cry alerting the other elf who was still filling the water skins. The other identical elf rushed his faithful sword in hand and engaged some of the deadly creatures in a fight for survival. 

The stunned elleth returned quickly to her senses and wielded her own blade and helped in protecting her injured brother from farther harm. The older twin and his sister fought bravely but they were greatly outnumbered, they sustained several wounds ranged from surface scratches to some serious wounds. After some time, the elleth collapsed thanks to the deep wound in her right ankle. Her other leg could not support her weight and her weary body suffered enough.

The elf and the elleth felled six of the hungery wolves but that left six more beasts and only one standing warrior to protect his injured siblings. The tiring elf prayed to the heaven for a miracle to save him and his wounded siblings. Another blood-thirsty furry creature jumped on air baring his deadly fangs and the dark-haired elf slashed skillfully catching the beast on one of his hides but another beast attacked leaving no time for the brave elf to counter the attack and the predator animal landed heavily on the elf. The suddenness of the attack made the warrior loose his grip on his only weapon and the blade landed with heavy thud on the grassy ground, leaving the young elf at the mercy of the hungery animal without any kind of protection.

Elrohir who starting to return to his senses after sustaining the deep wound on his side, stared horrified at the scene before him. His twin brother was struggling to shake the wolf off his back but the vicious animal was clinging hard on the elf by his sharp claws. A few moments later, the wolf found his chance when he saw the creamy tender flesh of the elf's neck and it did not waste time. Sharp fangs bite deeply on the sensitive skin, the hot sharp pain stopped the struggle of the young elf. Panic replaced the struggle, the older twin knew for sure that he won't survive this fatal injury.

He heard the cries of horror and anguish from his fallen siblings, he realized that they were crying for him but he could not reassure them, he barely had the ability to breath through the searing pain. His breath came in short gasps and his vision darkened. At this moment, he felt deep regret that he would not be able to see his beloved father one more time, he would not be there to see Estel fully grown and pursue her destiny. He regretted leaving his twin brother alone, miserable and in grief. He would not see his sisters happily married and have their own children, he would not be there to spoil them and hear them call him 'uncle'. Finally, he started to sway and he collapsed heavily on the ground, his rich red blood seeping quickly from the deep teeth holes on his neck.

The dark-haired Lord of Imladris was seriously worried of the safety of his children, the night fell and there were no loud mischievous younglings to be seen. He also never sensed them crossing the Bruinen river, if they crossed it, he would feel them clearly as they would be inside the circle of his protection. So he concluded that they had not reached their home borders yet and this matter made him sickly troubled because they should have been arrived the house by now. There must be something serious delayed their arrival.

Suddenly, the dark-haired Lord swayed badly, he almost fainted when he sensed sharp pain ran through his heart stealing all his breath away. Cold sweat covered his pale skin, and his head started to badly spin. Only the quick reflexes of his loyal friend, Glorfidel, and his supporting hands saved the well-known healer from falling on his face on the marble ground. The blonde barlog-slayer asked worriedly, 

"What is the matter, mellon-nin?" the lord of the valley tried to speak through the shooting pain but he could not manage to utter anything other than a soft anguished moan. The arm around him tightened, fearing if it loosened slightly the old Peredhel will crash down. The other dark-haired elf also rushed to support his lord trying to get any information from the suddenly ailing friend.

"Saes hir-nin, try to tell me what's wrong so we could help?" the skilled healer tried harder to regain his breath and finally managed to whisper few words,

"Sharp pain in my chest, one of the children is in a brink of death." the golden haired elf and the dark haired one exchanged worried look, they would not ask their lord of his he managed to acquire this information, they knew quite well the close bond between their master and his offspring.

The pain subsided slightly and the mighty lord straightened and shook the arm supporting him a look of utter determination appeared on the misty ancient eyes. His voice became stronger and ordered his advisors firmly,

"Erestor, go now and bring the pack of my medical supplies from my study." the dark-haired elf did not waste a second and he flew to the lord's study to do what the lord asked of him.

"Glorfindel, go to the stables and get my horse ready, I am leaving within few minutes." the balrog-slayer protested vehemently and said,

"My Lord, the night has fallen, it will be so hard to find their tracks in this darkness. You will only manage to also harm yourself." the lord's steely hard gaze landed on the captain of the valley,

"I won't leave my children in the time of need, Glorfindel, even if I get killed trying." the half-elf turned his back to his friend and rushed to bring some other needs, he might use in his hurried journey.

Ten minutes later, Glorfidel brought the lord's mighty steed and he also brought his faithful elven horse, Asfolath. When his lord turned questioning eyes towards him, he replied truthfully,

"They are not only your children, Elrond. They are the children of my heart, and I won't leave you, brother, out there alone." the ancient lord managed a small smile full of gratefulness and said softly,

"Hannon-le, mellon-nin." then he gracefully mounted his steed and ordered it to carry him swiftly to his children, his faithful blond friend hot on his trails. 

The other wolves encouraged by felling down the last elf and were ready to finish what they started two approached the dying elf, other two ready to jump his twin and the last two focused on the fallen elleth. Arwen grabbed a dagger from the folds of her dress, she decided that if she had to die, she would die fighting. She raised her small elven dagger to defend herself but she had no need to do needlessly effort as a whistling sound of flying arrow was heard and a heavy thud of the huge beast landed dead in front of her. 

Another flying arrows found their true mark on the sensitive neck of the huge wild animals killing them effortlessly. Two figures emerged from the thick woods and rushed towards the fallen elves. Estel approached quickly Elrohir as she noticed the big red stained side wound, she was ready to work on her brother but he raised a shaking hand and stopped her trials of help and said frantically,

"Elladan needs your aid more, he is dying." a soft sob escaped his lips and the young healer need not more propping to rush to rescue her other brother who was laying motionless on the grassy ground. Her keen grey eyes wide in shock when she saw the deep holes of his neck, she realized how critical his condition was but she won't give her brother up without fight. She shouted for the blond prince,

"Legolas, bring my back from the saddle of my horse quickly," the young prince disappeared and appeared in no time carrying his best friend's back. The teenager also asked him to warn some water on the fire. 

Meanwhile, she fetched clean cloth from her pack and pressed hard on the gaping wounds to lessen the flow of the rushing blood. Few minutes, the blond prince brought the warm water to his young friend and she ordered him to press hard on the wound and she crushed some Athelas into the water after breathing on them, giving them the healing required validity. She fetched another cloth and dipped it into the warm healing water and cleaned the deep wound.

While she was working on her older brother, she asked her blond friend to cut the younger twin upper clothes and start cleaning his side wound by the same warm water and he obliged happily. The young elleth crawled to her dying brother to help her other sister in any way she could master.

The speed of the bleeding lessened a bit and after few minutes, the rich red liquid almost stopped but the older twin was cold to the touch and his breathing was really shallow. He laid motionless with no apparent signals that he would survive this ordeal. Estel tied a tight bandage around the wound but not too tight as to bother his shallow breathing. She stared sadly to her older brother, although she managed to stop the blood but he lost too much and there is no way, they could compensate the liquid of life in this short notice.

She had done for him all she knew and she prayed silently for God to spare his precious life. She asked her older sister to monitor his life signals while she was aiding Legolas with Elrohir. She examined the deep wound and realized that the wound will need stitching. She brought a needle and thread from her pack and apologized softly to the younger twin before a swift blow hard enough to knock him out landed on the back of his neck. She had no drug with her and she had no heart to make her brother feel the pain of stitching, he suffered enough.

With immaculate skill any lesser healer will envy her of it, she closed the wound cleverly and bandaged the wound tightly, she did not have time to catch her breath when she heard the frantic sound of her older sister calling panicky the name of her older brother. The younger sister ran to her brother side and to her dismay, she found him stopped breathing. A wail of pure anguish and grief escaped her lips, she tried everything and she miserably failed.

To be continued.... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fate is cruel, sometimes, separate us from people we love. Is Elladan be lost to his family? Will Elrond arrive in time? Is there anything Estel can do to change her brother's fate? Please, read the next chapter to find the answers.


End file.
